De Arimasu
by bloomacncheez
Summary: The Keroro Platoon is 15 days away from being pulled out of Pekopon by the Keron Army! With the help of Raido and his new Platoon, can they pull off the invasion of the century? Rated T for violence and suggestive material.
1. Keroro and Raido Platoon, Here As one

**Keroro Gunso**

**Keroro Platoon and Raido Platoon – Here As One… de arimasu.**

Tamama and Keroro sat gazing at the counter that headquarters had sent. Fifteen was the number displayed. Fifteen. They only had fifteen days to invade the planet. It seemed hopeless. They had gone through so many plans; each failed one after the other. Giroro sat in the corner polishing his gun as Kururu typed on his laptop and Dororo meditated.

Keroro got up slowly and looked back at the rest of the Platoon. He sighed wearily.

"Does anyone have a suggestion?" he asked. The only response was shaking heads. He sighed again and sat back down, massaging his head stressfully. Tamama felt bad that his leader was under so much pressure. Then again, what else could be done? Unless by some miracle, they would never be able to invade.

"Do you think maybe we need a spark of inspiration?" Tamama asked. Keroro faintly smiled; remembering their friends from so long ago.

"No," he replied, still wearing the smile. He looked up at Tamama, "You've been thinking about them too?"

"I don't think there's anyone in the room who hasn't lately," Dororo said.

"Not me, I couldn't care less about them…" Kururu spoke over his computer. Giroro gave him a smug smile.

"We know you're thinking about Hikiki. You're not fooling anyone," he said. Kururu blushed and avoided looking at him.

"Shut up…" he muttered.

Tamama wanted to clear his mind a bit and got up to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Keroro asked.

"I'm going outside, I need some fresh air," he replied.

"Good idea, I'll come with you," Keroro said, getting up. Tamama felt himself smile a bit.

As they got outside, Keroro looked up at the clouds.

"There's got to be some way to do this…" he said, "Something safe, foolproof, and simple…"

"You'll find something, Gunso-san," Tamama said encouragingly, "You always have good ideas."

"Not really… if they were good, they would work," Keroro sighed.

He squinted up at the sky.

"Hey… do you see that?" he asked. Tamama looked up; there was a trail of black smoke in a straight line stretching from the sky down to the ground. It wasn't too far from where they were.

"Let's go check it out," Keroro said.

The two walked towards the smoke. It led into the middle of a forest. As they reached the location, they noticed a rather large Keronian aircraft crashed into several trees. Through the smoke, Tamama could see five figures. One was being carried.

"Hey! Can you help us?" a voice called out. The voice was vaguely familiar. Keroro swatted away the smoke.

"Yeah, hold on," he said. As the smoke began to clear out, Tamama began to recognize the five. He smiled a big grin as he saw the familiar Platoon.

"Raido-san!" he exclaimed. The red Keronian grinned as he recognized them.

"Tamama! Keroro! Is that really you guys?!" he asked. He held Hikiki in his arms. She had a rather large gash on her leg.

Tamama ran up to them and gave them both a hug.

"It's been forever! How are you guys?" Keroro asked. Hikiki smiled painfully.

"It's been great," she replied. The other three came a bit closer. Tamama recognized them as the other three of Raido's childhood friends; Daikiki, Nozizi, and Eddodo.

"Eh, look, I know it's been awhile and we'd like to catch up with you guys, but Hikiki really needs some help right now," Raido said, readjusting his hold on her.

"Right! Of course, the house is just over this way!" Keroro said, leading Raido and the others to the Hinata's. Tamama followed. As he walked behind them, Eddodo looked back at him. He stared awhile before smiling.

"Raido friend," he said, remembering Tamama from the brief moment that they had worked together. Tamama smiled.

"Hey, Eddodo," he greeted.

As they got inside the house, Keroro helped Raido and Hikiki down the ladder to the lower half of the house. They went to his room where the rest of the Keroro Platoon was.

"Guys! Look who we found outside!" Keroro exclaimed. Dororo, Giroro, and Kururu looked over and took notice of the visitors.

"Well, speak of the devil!" Giroro smiled, "If it isn't Raido and Hikiki!" Dororo looked at Hikiki's injury.

"Oh, Hiki-chan, what happened to your leg?!" he asked. Kururu shot up quickly from his laptop and went to them.

"Hiki-chan! Are you okay? Is it bad?" he asked nervously. Hikiki smiled at him.

"I'm fine, Kururu-senpai. It's nice to see you haven't changed," she said. Kururu blushed. Dororo got up.

"I'll get the First Aid Kit," he said. Kururu quickly shoved him back down.

"No, I'LL get it!" he said agitatedly, running off to retrieve it. Dororo rubbed at his back where he hit the floor.

"Sheesh, look who's suddenly being helpful…" he muttered.

Nozizi went to him and helped him up off the floor.

"He's like the rest of us when we still had a crush on her," he said with a smile. He looked over at Dororo's swords and his eyes widened in fascination.

"Ohhh! Those are cool! Where did you get them?" he asked. Before Dororo could answer, Nozizi started asking several questions, "How much were they? Were they a gift? Who from? Do you take them out often? Are you an expert swordsman? Have you ever stabbed anybody with one? Did you kill anybody with them? How old are you? Do you have a little sister? Do you have a girlfriend? What's your hair look like? What's your favorite color?"

"Nozi, buddy, settle down!" Daikiki laughed. Nozizi took a second to breathe. Dororo sweatdropped and patted Nozizi's head.

"Cute kid," he chuckled.

Kururu rushed back in the room, nearly knocking Tamama over.

"Okay, I got it!" he exclaimed triumphantly. Hikiki giggled. Raido sweatdropped with a smile.

"Okay, you can help," he said. Kururu acted like it was a privilege.

"Really?" he asked. Raido chuckled.

"Sure, if Hikiki's okay with it," he said. Hikiki nodded.

"It's fine, the gash is only on my shin anyway," she said. Raido rested her on the floor and he and Kururu went to patch up her wound.

"So what all happened?" Keroro asked.

"Our ship ran out of fuel and we crash-landed," Daikiki said, "When it crashed, part of the controls fell from higher up and raked Hikiki's leg. I suppose it could've been worse though."

"Yeah, you're right about that," Keroro replied. He looked over at Raido with a smug smile.

"How is it that as a Wing Commander you always seem crash your ships in order to land on a planet?" he asked jokingly. Raido shot him a joking dirty look.

"Well first of all, how is it that you're a leader and you always seem to be responsible for most of the unfortunate incidences that happen to your subordinates, i.e. Giroro's scar, Dororo's trauma switch, and Kururu's yellow coloring?" he asked smugly. Keroro thought that over.

"Touché," he replied, "Second of all…?"

"Second of all, he's not a Wing Commander," Hikiki piped up.

"What?! Since when?!" Keroro asked confusedly.

"Since we went back to Keron," Raido explained, taking a bottle of rubbing alcohol out of the First Aid Kit, "We went back to convince our old military school to let us form as a Platoon. They agreed to let us form a Platoon and they appointed me as the leader. Since I'm not as involved in the Air Force, they decided to change my rank from Wing Commander to Lieutenant."

"LIEUTENANT?! THAT'S HIGHER THAN ALL OUR RANKS!" Keroro exclaimed.

"Well… to be honest, Wing Commander was an even higher rank. So they technically just ranked me down, but I didn't really care," Raido said.

"Heck, you shouldn't! Lieutenant's still a freakishly high rank!" Keroro said.

"It's nice that the rest of us don't have to fear the name of that rank anymore," Hikiki smiled as Raido cleaned off the gash.

"Why would you?" Kururu asked, unwinding a roll of bandages.

"If you guys remember, Gamama was a Lieutenant. We all had a reason to be afraid of him," Daikiki said.

"Ah, he's probably a lovely little unicorn now, prancing around Candy Mountain with his Little Pony friends," Nozizi grinned, remembering how they disposed of him. Hikiki chuckled. Raido and Kururu finished bandaging her leg. Raido helped her up.

"Thanks," she smiled, giving Raido a kiss on the cheek. She wobbled a bit as she stood independently and gave Kururu a hug.

"It's great to see you again. I missed you, dingbat," she smiled. Kururu blushed. Nozizi walked up to them.

"Do you like her?" he asked. Kururu's face went bright red.

"Eh… she's my pupil… I-I don't have time for a love interest anyway… don't be ridiculous…" he lied, pulling away from Hikiki. He seemed upset with himself for doing so.

"YOU don't be ridiculous. You SO like her. I'll bet you wish she would give you a kiss. Don't you? Have you told her yet? You should. Would you wanna go out with her? Would you wanna marry her? Would you wanna have kids with her? How many? Would I be qualified to be a godfather? How about an uncle? How old are you? Do you have any gum? Do you like fish? What time is it?" Eddodo walked up to him and slapped him over the head, knocking off his glasses. "OW! Megane, megane, megane… "

"Nozizi, shut up," Eddodo hissed. Nozizi located his glasses and donned them, glaring at Eddodo and rubbing his head where he was struck. Kururu, Hikiki, and Raido cleared their throats at the same time.

"Ahem… yes, we're going to second that…" Raido said, putting his arm around Hikiki. Nozizi seemed to realize that discussing his leader's girlfriend with someone else that liked her was rude.

"Sorry, Raido-senpai…" he apologized. Kururu stared at them.

"So… you're still together…?" he said quietly. Hikiki blushed.

"Well… yes…" she replied, leaning her head on Raido. Nozizi took notice to Kururu and his immaturity got the better of him.

"I KNEW IT!" he exclaimed, pointing at Kururu, "YOU DO LIKE HER!" Eddodo snatched Nozizi's hat off his head and shoved it in the little tadpole's mouth.

"Eddodo said shut up and Eddodo mean it!" he snarled. Nozizi yanked his hat out of his mouth, straightening it and putting it back on his head of messy black hair and pouting.

"So, what brought you all back here?" Giroro asked.

"I thought you knew," Raido smiled, "We came back to check up on you guys. Surely, you've invaded by now?"

"Don't call him Shirley, and no we haven't," Kururu replied. Raido appeared shocked and he faced the counter quickly.

"What?! You guys have fifteen days left! You have to do something!" he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Obvious," Kururu said exasperatedly.

"We don't have a whole lot of options left. Pekopon is a particularly difficult planet to invade without doing too much harm," Dororo sighed.

"Why no just fight?" Eddodo asked. Dororo appeared shocked.

"No! We can't hurt the Pekoponians!"

"Why not? Isn't it true that they all just want to dissect you and deliver domestic violence?" Daikiki asked.

"No! If you find the right Pekoponians, they're rather nice," Raido said, "I told you about Masaru didn't I? He could've sent me to a lab but he didn't!"

"Alright, we get it! No hurting Pekoponians; fine, fine," Daikiki chuckled. Keroro looked at the counter. He sighed.

"But we are running out of options. Quite frankly, I think the only one on this Platoon that would want to actually deal some damage on Pekopon would be Giroro," he mumbled. He scratched his head, "I'm afraid that we'll be forced to do something harmful…"

"Not a chance, Gunso," Raido said. Keroro looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Raido smiled.

"One thing that I'm pretty good about is returning favors. You helped me get back with my friends right?" he asked.

"Well… yeah…"

"So we'll help you with the invasion," Raido volunteered.

"Really? We're actually going to do some invading?" Nozizi asked.

"Of course," Raido replied, "We are shinryakusha, right? We'd might as well do our job."

"You would really help us?" Tamama asked.

"Why wouldn't we? You guys are like our brothers," Hikiki said.

"Yeah, even though we don't really know you that well, we're willing to give whatever it takes to help you guys out," Daikiki said.

"Well, I personally think this is the perfect opportunity to meet each other!" Keroro smiled, "After all, I don't believe we know much about Raido and Hikiki's other friends."

"Yeah, they don't really know you guys by name. It would probably be a good time to clue everyone in if we're going to be working together, huh?" Hikiki asked with a smile.

"Okay, well, I'm Keroro and these are my subordinates; Tamama, Giroro, Kururu, and Dororo," Keroro introduced, gesturing at each member of his Platoon.

"Nice to meet you," Daikiki smiled, "I'm Daikiki and these two are Nozizi and Eddodo."

"…that's it…? No personal interviews or anything?" Raido asked.

"We'll learn about them in time, don't you worry," Keroro smiled, "And I believe it's lunchtime!"

"Not again…" Giroro groaned slapping his forehead. Keroro got up. Raido and his Platoon also rose. Tamama reluctantly got up along with his other comrades.

"I'll introduce you to Fuyuki and Natsumi," Keroro smiled, "They'll be happy to meet you." He led them towards the door. As Tamama walked away, he noticed that Hikiki lagged behind with Kururu. He looked back at the two suspiciously. Hikiki sweatdropped.

"Um… I'm going to stay down here," she said. Tamama didn't lower his stare.

"Uh-huh…" he said, going out the door. He closed it behind him and listened through it.

"Did you want to see me about something…?" Kururu asked.

"Yes, actually…" Hikiki replied. There was a slight pause, "I got your note."

"Oh really…? So you found it?"

"In the DVD case, yes…" There was a little moment of silence before Hikiki continued, "It was very sweet of you. But… nothing's changed, okay? My heart lies with Raido. I want you to understand…" There was a depressing silence. Kururu sighed.

"I… I understand, Hiki-chan," he replied quietly.

"We can still be friends, right?" Hikiki asked.

"Y-Yeah. Best acquaintances…" Kururu mumbled. It got quiet. Suddenly the door opened and Tamama, who had been leaning against it, fell over. Kururu glared at him.

"Well, hello, Nosy!" he barked.

"Looks like you haven't changed either," Hikiki sighed, "I'm surprised Nozizi's not with you…"

"He doesn't know. I'm sorry…" Tamama apologized, holding his head in pain. He quickly got up, "Raido-san's going to know there's something up if you guys don't go upstairs. So, it's better that it was me and not Raido."

"It's not like I said anything that would have upset him," Hikiki frowned, "Augh, never mind." She limped past Tamama and went upstairs.

Kururu glared at Tamama.

"Is there any reason you can't leave us alone?" he snarled, "If it weren't for your nosiness, Hikiki would probably have more interest in me without having to feel guilt about Raido." Tamama frowned.

"I don't think I've changed the situation between you two at all. I think she just plainly doesn't like you. She's more typical than you think," he spat; his inner demon raged inside of him. Kururu frowned more and shoved past him.

"You don't know anything, shut up," he snarled. Tamama knew that he had cut him deep. Quite frankly, he didn't care.

As Tamama climbed the stairs, he heard a happy conversation. He noticed Keroro introducing the three newcomers to Fuyuki. Nozizi immediately began interviewing him. The fifteen-year-old boy didn't seem to mind answering his questions. Hikiki stood with her arm locked with Raido's. Tamama walked up to her.

"I really am sorry…" he whispered. Hikiki shifted her eyes towards him. She wrapped her free arm around him and kissed him on the forehead.

"It's okay, Tamama," she whispered back, "I'm glad to see you again." Tamama smiled pleasantly. He was glad to see his "big sister" too.

Soon after, Natsumi walked in the room carrying a laundry basket.

"Stupid frog, you forgot to wash the laundry," she snarled. She noticed the Raido Platoon.

"Oh, you're back!" she smiled, then glancing at Daikiki, Eddodo, and Nozizi nervously, "And… you brought friends…" Raido subtly stepped behind Keroro to communicate with her.

"Heh, uh… yeah… um… they're my new, uh… Platoon!" he stammered nervously.

"Hi!" Nozizi smiled, waving to her. Daikiki's cheeks turned pink.

"Hello! What's your name?" he asked, nearly floating over to her. Giroro's face turned red and he gritted his teeth. Natsumi gave a friendly smile.

"I'm Natsumi. And you are?" she asked. Daikiki struck a pose.

"I'm Daikiki," he replied, "I enjoy long walks on the beach, Piña Coladas, and getting caught in the rain! Also, I'm one hundred percent available since Hikiki obviously has no interest!" Natsumi stared at him with a disturbed expression. She fake-smiled.

"Great!" she said sarcastically, "Well! …good luck with that… availability of yours!" She walked out of the room quickly. Daikiki fluffed his hat flaps.

"She totally digs me," he remarked.

"BACK OFF," Giroro roared. Daikiki sweatdropped.

"What…?" he asked. Hikiki slapped him over the head.

"You know 'what', ya flirt!" she snapped.

"Okay… well, now that THAT special moment has passed…" Fuyuki sweatdropped, "What are you all back here for? Are you here for the invasion?"

"Yup," Raido smiled, "Since they only have fifteen days left and since they helped us out last time, we decided to help the Keroro Platoon."

"Oh, that's gracious of you," Fuyuki commented.

"Isn't it?" Keroro smiled, "Hey, since we're all working on this together, I think we should make it clear… if you know what I mean…" Raido grinned. This was apparently an honor, seeing that Keroro never let him join the resonance willingly last time.

"Great! Okay!" he smiled.

_KeroKeroKeroKero…~_

_TamaTamaTamaTama…~_

_GiroGiroGiroGiro…~_

_KuruKuruKuruKuru…~_

_DoroDoroDoroDoro…~_

_RaidoRaidoRaidoRaido…~_

_HikiHikiHikiHiki…~_

_DaikiDaikiDaikiDaiki…~_

_NoziNoziNoziNozi…~_

_EddoEddoEddoEddo…~_

RESONANCE x10!!! :O Holy snap, that's gotta be SOME kinda record. (Isn't anywhere close to the record) …DANGIT! -throws random object-


	2. K&R, Can't We Work as Normal Invaders?

**Keroro Gunso**

**Keroro Shotai and Raido Shotai – Can't we just work like normal invaders? …de arimasu.**

Tamama waited for Raido and his Platoon to come into the base anxiously the next morning. Raido and Hikiki had decided to stay with Masaru again. The rest of the Keroro Platoon waited for them patiently.

At last, Tamama heard voices from the hallway. Shortly after, Nozizi came through the door excitedly. He left a small trail of white powder that coated his feet and hands.

"I win!" he grinned, "Konichiwa, everybody!" Daikiki dragged himself in.

"Oh, lard, I think I just lost twelve pounds…" he panted.

"Hey, guys! Glad you made it!" Keroro smiled, closing the manga that he was reading. Eddodo ran in frantically. Hikiki ran in after him. They were apparently playing chase. The four all appeared rowdy. Finally, Raido rushed in.

"Sorry we're late!" he apologized, "Guys! Settle down! What part of 'Hold on' don't you understand?!"

"You sure are bossy, Raido-senpai," Nozizi grinned.

"I'm not being bossy! I'm giving you orders as your leader, so you need to listen; it's important that you do!" Raido insisted. Daikiki head-locked him.

"Aw, you're our leader?" he laughed, giving Raido a noogie, "C'mon, Rai-rai, you're still the same kid that rescued me from the trashcan!" Raido struggled to release himself.

"Would you quit?! I'm serious!" he growled.

"Attention!" Keroro announced. The four subordinates of the Raido Platoon stopped what they were doing immediately and saluted Keroro. Raido's jaw dropped.

"You GUYS!" he groaned. Keroro stood up.

"At ease," he said. The four ended the salute and awaited orders quietly.

"Well, now that our new allies are here, we can start planning out this invasion!" Keroro said with a smile.

"Hai," they chirped. Raido folded his arms angrily. It was apparent to Tamama that he envied Keroro's leadership experience.

"First of all, does anyone have any suggestions?" Keroro asked.

"How about this one?" Giroro started, "Build a big ship, put big guns on it, blow up stuff, invasion complete?" Keroro stared at him.

"That was… AWESOME! LET'S GO WITH THAT!" he grinned.

"Well, glad to see it went nicely the second time I ran it by you," Giroro smiled.

"Yes, and I hope you realize that if it fails that the funding comes out of our paychecks, right?" Kururu asked. Giroro got quiet.

"Didn't it take you several hours to come up with that plan?" Kururu asked with a sly smile. Giroro's face reddened.

"Sh-Shut up!" he barked.

"Are we still taking my plan into consideration?" Dororo asked, "The one about making sure that there were flowers on every street?"

"Okay, Dororo, I've been nice, but that was not a good plan from the start," Keroro said bluntly. Dororo was hurt.

"It's because there are Pekoponians who have allergies to pollen. There can't be peace for everyone if Pekoponians are suffering from allergies," Hikiki explained, "I'm sure Gunso was trying to say that, right?" Keroro was quiet.

"Um… not… really…" he said.

"I was thinking about it!" Raido blurted angrily.

"Well, thank you for your concern, Raido. That's much appreciated," Hikiki said plainly. Raido looked irritated.

"So… you guys don't have any other ideas?" Keroro asked.

"No, Gunso," Hikiki replied. Keroro seemed disappointed. He scratched his head.

"Did you ever consider looking for something in the house?" Nozizi asked. Tamama frowned.

"We've lived here for over three years," he snorted, "Gunso-san probably did that already; he's not stupid! Right, Gunso-san?" Keroro sweatdropped a lot.

"Well… I never really considered searching the house per se…" he murmured, twiddling his thumbs.

"HAH! Tamama just called you stupid!" Giroro laughed. Keroro and Tamama glared at him.

"Well, why don't we do that?" Nozizi smiled, twirling around, apparently thrilled with the idea of searching through things.

"Guys, that's not really a good idea," Raido spoke up, "If someone catches us, we-"

"You worry too much, ya sissy!" Daikiki laughed, "I think it's a great idea!"

"Yeah, there can't be any harm in it at all!" Keroro smiled. Raido looked distressed.

"You too…?" he asked Keroro stressfully.

"This should be done with caution," Dororo said, trying to take Raido's side. Everyone else was already getting up and heading out around the house. Dororo sighed. He was tired of being ignored. He looked over at Raido.

"Sorry… I tried," he said. Raido shook his head slightly.

"It's alright…" he replied. Dororo stood up and walked to his side.

"You've kind of lost control of them, haven't you?" he asked.

"Yeah," Raido sighed, "They were pretty good about it the first couple of weeks, but then when they remembered that I was their best friend, they stopped treating me like their leader and started thinking of me as their old childhood friend again. Now, I'm not really a leader to them, just the best friend who suddenly became bossy."

"Even Hikiki seems to be caught in this…" Dororo muttered.

"Yeah, unfortunately. I least expected it from her. At least she still knows that

I'm not JUST her best friend but also her boyfriend. Really, I'm just the guy she likes to mess around with… I'm hoping she comes around sooner or later." Dororo merely nodded at first. He and Raido both began to walk. They left the room to pretend to look. Finally, Dororo looked over at Raido again.

"You should tell them what you told me…" he said. Raido shook his head again.

"They wouldn't listen. I'm just going to keep at what I'm supposed to do," he said.

"But they're not doing what THEY'RE supposed to be doing!" Dororo said loudly, "They're supposed to listen to you as their leader! Didn't you have any form of leadership when you were all younger?"

"Somewhat. But that's when we were hanging out. That stuff wasn't important," Raido said quietly.

"It doesn't have to be. Leadership is leadership. As a subordinate who is commonly pushed around, I still have a lot of loyalty to Keroro-kun as my best friend. If your Platoon is really a group of your best friends, they should listen to you!" Dororo insisted. Raido was quiet awhile.

"Then I must not be a good friend to you," he said, "Because I can't do what you ask of me. They won't really let me say it." He walked ahead of him and downstairs. Dororo sighed. He understood that Raido didn't want to complain, but something needed to be said. Just then, Hikiki walked around the corner with Kururu. Dororo had to speak for his friend. He went to them.

"Hiki-chan? May I have a word with you?" he asked. Hikiki cocked her head. Kururu made a disdainful groan.

"I'm sure it won't take too long, Kururu-senpai. I'll only be gone for a little while," Hikiki promised. She went to Dororo, "What's up, Dororo-kun?"

"Come with me," he said quietly. He walked to an emptier part of the hall. He turned to face Hikiki. Kururu followed them with a suspicious stare. Dororo frowned.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Yes," Kururu spat.

"For Pete's sake! It's not like a love confession; will you give us some space?!" Dororo barked.

"Oh, well that changes everything," Kururu said, walking off.

Hikiki chuckled.

"Wow, I've never seen you lose your cool like that," she smiled, "I guess you decided not to take anymore of their cr-"

"Well, I'm surprised Raido hasn't!" Dororo snapped. Hikiki's smile faded immediately.

"What…? Dororo, what are you talking about?" she asked a bit quietly.

"You've got Raido pretty upset; of all people, YOU should've noticed first," he said angrily.

"I-It's not like that! Kururu's just my best friend! I don't- …" Hikiki stammered. She looked around before lowering her voice to a whisper, "The one time I kissed him… I wasn't thinking. Nothing has happened since then…" Dororo blinked. There was a part of him that wanted to burst out laughing. However, he remained respectful.

"I… wasn't talking about that," he coughed. Hikiki's face reddened.

"Well-! Then what are you talking about?" she asked nervously.

"I'm talking about your loyalty as a subordinate," Dororo said sternly. Hikiki blinked.

"I don't understand. I'm pretty loyal to Raido," she said.

"Huh, funny. That's not the way Raido and I see it. It's not just you; it's the other three too. You might not have noticed, Hiki-chan, but you guys don't listen to him when he gives you an order."

Hikiki opened her mouth to protest, but then paused. She closed her mouth and her eyes shifted around the floor very vaguely as she thought about Dororo's words. After a few moments, she cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, wow, you're RIGHT! I haven't followed a single one of Raido's 'requests' in the past few weeks…" she muttered, "I thought he was just getting bossy…"

"No. He's your leader as well as your lover, okay? Please make a commitment as an employee and a girlfriend," Dororo said. Hikiki merely nodded. She was quiet awhile. Finally, she walked off quickly.

Dororo felt bad that he had to scold, but he felt that it might be the only way to convince her. He wondered if the same effect would work on the other three. He decided against experimenting; Raido had to speak up for himself. This made him curious to see what Raido would do if he knew that Hikiki could be easily convinced. He decided to watch from afar.

He followed Hikiki to the top of the stairs. There, he stopped and watched her as she went to Raido. She immediately threw her arms around him, nuzzling her forehead against his shoulder. Raido blushed.

"Um… well, this is, uh… certainly abrupt…" he said nervously. Hikiki kissed his cheeks.

"Why didn't you say anything to us?" she asked between kisses, "I didn't know that we were being so disrespectful to you. I'm so sorry… I promise to start listening from now on, Raido-kun…" Raido continued to blush.

"Dororo put you up to this, didn't he?" he asked. Hikiki's face reddened.

"Well… he pointed it out… but I'm glad he did because I don't think you would've! I don't want you to be unhappy with us and not give us reason."

Raido was quiet awhile. Finally, he smiled and embraced her.

"I had a feeling that you might be easier to get to than the others. You understand things better," he said.

"Well, like I said, Dororo is the one who pointed it out. You need to speak up, okay? You can't be a shy little tadpole forever," Hikiki said.

"And the guys can't think I'm bossy forever either," Raido protested. Hikiki nodded.

"I'm sure we can talk some sense into them; they are our friends after all," she said.

"I'm sure you can help me a little… right, sweetie…?" Raido cooed.

"Right, sweetheart," Hikiki smiled. Raido smiled back and kissed her.

"'Kay. Thanks, hon."

"You're welcome, darling."

"ALRIGHT! ENOUGH! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA MAKE ME BLOW WACDONALD'S IF YA DON'T STOP ALL THAT FLIPPIN' ROMANTIC YUCK!" Keroro barked from across the room. Raido and Hikiki chuckled, rolling their eyes.

"Sorry, Gunso," Raido called to him.

"Yeah, sorry," Hikiki added. Dororo snickered as Keroro rolled his eyes and walked off. Raido and Hikiki put one arm each around the other's back and walked to pretend searching. Dororo figured that he had played his part. The rest was in their hands.

Later that morning, Tamama came back into Keroro's room with much disappointment in himself. Keroro was already waiting there, much to his dismay.

"Hey, Tamama! Didja find anything?" he squeaked. Tamama swallowed and perspired.

"N-No…" he muttered. Keroro shrugged.

"Ah well, it can't be helped," he said. Giroro and Daikiki came into the room.

"Did you find anything?" Keroro asked. The two Corporals shook their heads. Eddodo, Dororo, and Kururu came with the same answers. Raido and Hikiki made the blunt confession that they weren't looking.

"Augh, looks like we have to rely on Nozizi-kun to bring back something…" Keroro sighed. The door opened and Nozizi skipped in with something behind his back.

"Konichiwa!" he singsonged.

"He actually found something!" Dororo smiled. Nozizi grinned.

"It's not important…" he giggled.

"Well… what is it then?" Kururu asked. Nozizi pulled out an undergarment of Natsumi's. Giroro and Daikiki immediately developed nosebleeds.

"It's a weird hat that I found in Natsumi's room," he announced. Hikiki's face reddened.

"Nozizi… that's not a hat…" she mumbled. Tamama felt a bit uncomfortable. Dororo looked a bit unnerved as well. Raido and Keroro backed away into a corner.

"Nozizi, put that back!" Keroro gasped.

"She'll kill us!" Raido exclaimed, trembling fearfully.

"No, no, no… don't put it back…" Daikiki grinned.

"C-Can I hold it…?" Giroro grinned. Kururu started giggling uncontrollably. Eddodo snickered inconspicuously.

"YOU GUYS ARE SUCH PERVERTS!" Hikiki screamed.

Nozizi handed Giroro the clothing article. Giroro held it up triumphantly.

"This has been donned by Natsumi!" he announced. Daikiki poked at it.

"This is a rare blessing…" he grinned.

"Guys, it's a bra. It holds up mammal breasts; what can you possibly find thrilling in it?" Hikiki asked.

"That thing touched Natsumi's-?! EW!" Nozizi shrieked, flailing his arms in attempt to rid himself of "cooties."

"Okay, you've had your fun, now put it back…" Raido said nervously.

"Bossy, bossy…" Daikiki said, "Why send back the gift from the heavens?"

"THAT'S NOT A GIFT FROM THE HEAVENS!" Raido barked.

"Oh no? I think you'd disagree if it were Hikiki's…" Daikiki grinned.

"Please! I don't need to wear one; I have the anatomy of a Pekoponian amphibian, like the rest of you! Raido is very well-behaved anyway, right?" Hikiki asked, looking over at Raido. He was very quiet and his cheeks were bright red. He gradually developed a nosebleed. Kururu also developed a nosebleed.

"Well, congratulations, Daikiki, you've poisoned his mind," Hikiki huffed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Stupid frog! Explain why there's a huge mess in my room!" Natsumi barked.

"Ohhhhh, we are so DEAD…" Raido whimpered, pacing around frantically.

"Um, it's just a monsoon, Natsumi-dono!" Keroro said quickly. Hikiki shot him an exasperated stare.

"A monsoon?" she asked.

"Shh Sh-Shush!" Keroro hissed through his teeth, putting one finger to his mouth.

"STUPID FROG, DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M THAT STUPID?!" Natsumi screamed.

"Well, I was hoping," Keroro muttered quietly.

With that, the door went flying open. Natsumi marched in furiously.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!" she snarled. Raido and Keroro both cowered behind Hikiki. Natsumi's eyes briefly glanced at her clothing article. She abruptly looked over at Giroro.

"G-Giroro…?" she stuttered. Giroro's face reddened.

"N-Natsumi…" he started.

"I tried to tell him," Nozizi spoke up innocently. Giroro shot him a glare.

"N-Nozizi!"

Natsumi took back the bra, her face pink with embarrassment.

"Of all of the stupid frogs… you were the least expected… to do something so perverted…" she snarled. She stepped out of the room quietly.

"Hoooo, that was close," Keroro sighed.

"Nozizi… I swear…" Giroro snarled. Nozizi rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped.

"Well, at least I didn't get caught," Daikiki grinned.

"Whoop-dee-flippin'-doo…" Giroro muttered.

"Wait a sec… if Giroro was the LEAST expected… …WELL, WHAT THE HECK DOES SHE TAKE ME FOR?" Hikiki yelled.

"She doesn't consider you a stupid frog. THAT'S why," Keroro sweatdropped.

"She'd BETTER not think I'm some kinda perv; you guys earned yourselves that title.…" Hikiki hissed.

"Hey, I wasn't the one with a smirk on my face!" Raido barked, glaring at Daikiki.

"Look who's talking! You're the one who had your face stuck to Hikiki's all morning!" Daikiki spat.

"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Raido howled, his cheeks flushed.

"Hey, hey! Settle down!" Keroro spoke up, getting between the two, "We're not going to get anywhere if you two start fighting. You said you'd help us with the invasion! You PROMISED…"

"He's right, maybe SOME of us should start listening to our leader," Raido hinted.

"Okay. So, Gunso-san? What be the orders?" Nozizi asked with a grin. Raido slapped his forehead and groaned. Tamama, on the other hand, wanted to explode in fury. Gunso-san was HIS pet name for Keroro.

"Well, we still don't have a plan. Unfortunately, 'Spark of Inspiration" didn't seem to work in this situation…" Keroro sighed.

"We still have 14 days…" Raido said.

"Don't say that! He'll procrast-" Giroro started.

"Oh yeah! We've got two whole weeks! Let's just blow today off and go play outside like we did on the last day we saw each other!" Keroro squealed.

"YAY!" Nozizi squeaked.

"…procrastinate…" Giroro finished, glaring at Raido. The lightning bolt-stomached Keronian shrugged.

"Not my fault," he said. Sadly, he spoke the truth. It seemed that the invasion would be much more difficult with Keroro's procrastination – even under a 14-day pressure.


	3. Keroro, What Would You Do

**Keroro Gunso**

**Keroro – What Would YOU Do For a Klondike Bar? …de arimasu.**

**Author's Note: Hi! BMNC here! Um... okay. This chapter is kinda weird. I came up with the idea late at night while watching T.V. on a sugar rush, and I set the idea, and once I started, I couldn't really figure out where to start and all my friends thought this chapter was too long. So... unless you have a lot of time to spare... ...yeah okay. I'm gonna let you read now. (walks off, whistling Kero to Machi!)**

Keroro had never done his chores at this speed before. He knew that if he didn't get down to the base in five minutes that Giroro would surely have some sort remark about him being late all the time. Maybe even Raido would say something. After all, Raido appeared to have better potential for leadership. Keroro scrubbed furiously at the floors. The last spot had been cleaned off.

He wiped his forehead and got up to get to the base.

"Stupid frog," a voice said abruptly. He froze.

"Natsumi-dono…?" he asked quietly. Natsumi approached him.

"Did you even clean the house? You went so quickly…" she remarked.

"I-I cleaned…" Keroro said honestly. Natsumi picked him up by his head and walked around the house slowly, inspecting all the places that he had cleaned.

Keroro grew worried. He was already very late at this point; if Natsumi found a spot that he inadvertently neglected, he'd be kept even longer. He prayed that he didn't miss anything.

At one point, Natsumi ran her finger along a side table suspiciously. Keroro felt his heart stop. Natsumi inspected her finger for dust, but she couldn't seem to locate even a fraction of a particle.

"Well… I guess you did do a pretty good job," she said finally. Keroro felt relief wave over his entire body.

"Eh, yeah. Um, thanks," he muttered. Natsumi began to walk towards the kitchen, "W-What are you doing? We already checked the kitchen; you said I did a good job!" The young Pekoponian girl went in front of the refrigerator and put him down. She opened the fridge.

Keroro immediately grew excited. When Natsumi opened the fridge after he did a good job, she was usually rewarding him with the fruit he loved most – Star fruit. He held out his hands gratefully.

However, to Keroro's sheer disappointment, Natsumi placed a frigid aluminum square-shaped object in his hand. It wasn't Gunpla, it wasn't money, and it most certainly wasn't Star fruit. What kind of gratitude was this?

"Uh… what happened to the Star fruit?" Keroro asked curiously.

"The store was out last time I checked," Natsumi replied, "What's wrong?" Keroro stared at the square. It read, "Klondike Bar" on the front and had a Polar bear on it.

"What is it?" Keroro asked. Natsumi looked alarmed.

"You don't know what a Klondike Bar is?" she asked.

"I'm an alien, not a genius," Keroro said.

"Obviously. A Klondike Bar is kind of like a chocolate coated ice cream bar. They're a big hit in America apparently. Try it," Natsumi said. Keroro hesitantly bit it. It tasted like aluminum.

"Americans like the taste of aluminum?! What the heck is wrong with them? I suppose they eat soup cans and gum wrappers too?!" Keroro howled.

Natsumi stared at him.

"You're supposed to unwrap it, stupid frog," she said exasperatedly.

"Oh. I knew that," Keroro sweatdropped, unwrapping the frozen treat. He took a bite.

It suddenly occurred to Keroro that Klondike Bars were probably one of the most amazing things he had ever tasted.

"WHOA! That's a Klondike Bar?! AMAZUHZUHZING!" he squealed.

"You've never seen the commercials on TV? They're on all the time," Natsumi said, "Come here." The two went to the TV. and Natsumi turned it on. There was immediately a commercial for Klondike Bars. (How convenient.)

A man and his wife were talking at a restaurant. Suddenly, a very attractive woman walked by. The man paid no attention to her. The announcer suddenly pointed this out and said that the man needed a Klondike Bar. A jingle played that went, "What would you do-o-o for a Klondike Bar?"

"That's weird. Pekoponians would really do a lot for a Klondike Bar?" Keroro asked.

"I guess," Natsumi replied. Keroro immediately grew quiet. Pekoponians would do ANYTHING for a Klondike Bar. Keroro's thoughts could be summed up in two words: Invasion Plan.

He took off towards the base. He had to tell the others. Merchandising had never worked for them before, but perhaps it was because they were offering the wrong products. He flew through the doors.

"I HAVE-" he began.

"A perfectly good explanation as to why you are twenty minutes late? Please, do tell," Giroro snarled.

"Okay, so I'm doing my chores, right? And I have five minutes to get down here, right? So, I finish, and then Natsumi suddenly appears and makes me go around with her to see if I did a good job. Then when she realized I did, she rewarded me with the sexiest thing since Gunpla!" Keroro squealed.

"Herself…?" Giroro asked.

"You?" Tamama asked.

"Hikiki?" Kururu asked.

"World Peace?" Dororo asked. (LOLWUT? 8'D)

"Hikiki?" Raido asked.

"Raido?" Hikiki asked.

"Me?" Daikiki asked with a smile.

"A dictionary for what the word 'sexiest' refers to?" Nozizi asked.

"Giraffe?" Eddodo grinned.

"What? NO! This!" Keroro exclaimed, holding up the Klondike Bar.

"Eh, that's sexier than you?" Tamama asked.

"Tch. Raido and I both said Hikiki. We outvoted you, kukuku," Kururu sighed. Hikiki blushed and leaned on Raido with a smile. Kururu glared at the two, but made no action.

"Ah, good, Kururu Socho!" Keroro smiled. Kururu looked at him confusedly.

"Huh?" he asked. Keroro recalled the commercial and broke off part of the Klondike Bar, handing it to Kururu.

"You earned yourself part of a Klondike Bar!" he announced.

Kururu stared at the piece of Klondike Bar in his hand. Giroro and Nozizi both clapped sarcastically, snickering at Kururu for getting "picked on."

"Eat it," Keroro said.

"Why, is it poisonous?" Kururu asked.

"Eat it and find out," Keroro smiled.

"Don't eat it, Kururu; that means 'Yes, it's poisonous,'" Raido said.

"Well if YOU don't want me to eat it, then that makes me want to eat it all the more," Kururu hissed.

"Fine then, eat it," Hikiki snapped.

"Well-! Fine!" Kururu barked.

"Fine," Hikiki said.

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Fi-"

"SHUT UP AND JUST EAT IT!" Keroro barked. Kururu looked alarmed and put it in his mouth.

He was quiet a moment.

"Well? Do you love it…?" Keroro asked excitedly. Kururu hesitated.

"I… guess it tastes… partially okay without curry…" he muttered.

"Amazing; it's phenomenal," Giroro said sarcastically.

"Yeah! It's phenominimininimin…iminimaman… aminal!" Nozizi exclaimed.

"Just stop talking," Giroro said.

"Okay," Nozizi squeaked.

"Okay, so you discovered a new favorite food. Congrats. So, what's the invasion plan today?" Raido asked. Keroro showed him the Klondike Bar. Raido stared at him.

"Oh, HECK no. You can't expect to rule Pekopon with that thing," he snapped.

"I can and will," Keroro replied.

"Gunso, I've seen you try and dominate with merchandising before. To be really blunt, you're lousy at it," Raido said.

"Well, no one asked your opinion," Keroro argued.

"So, why the heck are we here?!" Hikiki barked.

"You promised to help," Keroro said, "Besides, you don't understand this thing's power… Pekoponians would do ANYTHING for one."

"That's stupid, who would do ANYTHING for a Klondike Bar?" Raido asked. With that, Mois ran in quickly.

"A KLONDIKE BAR?! OJI-SAMA, I'D DO ANYTHING FOR THAT!" she squealed.

"How very well-timed," Kururu commented.

"That's a horrible example; that woman is stupid. Of course she'd do anything for a Klondike Bar," Tamama snarled.

Mois noticed the Raido Platoon.

"YOU'RE BACK!" she squealed, hugging Raido.

"GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME, LADY!" Raido roared.

"Moa-dono…? Could you go… uh… buy more Klondike Bars, please?" Keroro asked. Mois put Raido down and ran off to the store.

"Better?" Keroro asked.

"Quite," Raido and Hikiki replied in unison.

"She's kinda cute…" Daikiki smiled.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Raido yelled.

"FOCUS!" Keroro snapped, "Look, I know that in the past our merchandising plans have been-"

"Failures?" Dororo asked with a sly gaze.

"-less than successful," Keroro snarled, narrowing his eyes angrily, "However, I think the Klondike Bars will be different."

"Oh, really? How?" Giroro asked. Keroro thought a moment. There had to be proof. GOOD proof. He went to the large computer and uploaded Youtube, typing "Klondike Bar commercial" in the search bar. Several videos were brought up. Keroro clicked on one and let the commercial play for the two Platoons. The other nine watched quietly. As the video ended, there was silence between them.

"Don't you see? Pekoponians would even fight an evil samurai for a Klondike Bar," Keroro said. More silence.

"Can you put on a Lazytown video?" Nozizi asked with a smile.

"No!" Keroro barked.

"I still don't understand. I would fight an evil samurai for nothing but peace," Dororo said.

"That's why it's hilarious! Pekoponians would do ridiculous things like that for Klondike Bars! We could have them do that job for you AND get money for it!" Keroro smiled.

"Isn't that kind of ripping people off?" Raido asked.

"N-No!"

"Rip-off artist."

"I'm not a rip-off artist."

"Rip-off artist," Eddodo said.

"I'M NOT! PEKOPONIANS ARE JUST STUPID!"

"That's politically incorrect!" Hikiki snapped.

"YOU'RE politically incorrect!" Keroro snapped back.

"DON'T CALL MY GIRLFRIEND POLITICALLY INCORRECT!" Raido snarled, his eyes reddening as a sign of his dark persona. Hikiki quickly pulled out a box of soybeans and chucked a handful at him.

"Demon be gone," she said. Raido shrieked and fell over as the soybeans pelted him. He went back to normal.

"Why didn't we think of that a few months ago when we needed it?" Kururu asked.

"Who knows?" Daikiki asked.

"Do you guys have ADD or something? NONE of you can focus for ten seconds!" Keroro yelled.

"The author has ADD," Nozizi piped up. I ran in the room angrily.

"I do not have AD-" I began, but was suddenly distracted by a bug on the ceiling.

"BUG!" I screamed, chasing after it.

"…ooooookay," Eddodo blinked.

"She's cute too," Daikiki grinned.

"Do you say that about EVERY female you see?" Giroro asked.

"Yes. Including Raido's mother," Daikiki replied.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Raido shouted.

"DON'T FORCE ME TO USE THIS!" Keroro screamed, yanking out the Kero Ball. The Keroro Platoon immediately backed off.

"You wouldn't!" Tamama gasped.

"He would!" Dororo whimpered.

"Kukuku…" Kururu snickered nervously.

"Wait, why do you have that? Isn't Fuyuki supposed to have that?" Giroro pointed out. Keroro was fed up and didn't want to explain the long story. (Nor do I.)

"What Fuyuki-dono doesn't know won't hurt him," he sighed irately.

"What is that?" Raido asked.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Keroro barked, aiming it at him with no intentions of actually using it. Raido and his Platoon fell for the bluff and backed off, Hikiki and Eddodo grabbing onto Raido and Nozizi grabbing onto Daikiki.

"You're very persuasive, Gunso-san…" Nozizi whimpered. Keroro immediately noticed Tamama fume but not act. He broke off another piece of Klondike Bar.

"Tamama Nito. Congrats; you earned it," he called over, tossing the Klondike Bar fragment to Tamama. Tamama grabbed it out of the air as if it were a ticket to a "Dance Man" or "Sumomo" concert. He crammed it in his mouth without hesitation, in contrast to Kururu before him.

"Well?" Giroro asked.

"OMG, THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER! GUNSO-SAN, I WILL FOLLOW YOU ALWAYS!" Tamama exclaimed, grabbing onto Keroro's leg and snuggling it with his face.

"Do you really like it, or do you just like it because Gunso said it was the best thing ever…?" Raido asked.

"Beeessssttt thiiiiingggggg eeeeeeverrrrrrrrrrrr…" Tamama droned, nearly foaming out the mouth.

"Oh, God, I don't think we should be selling these. I mean, look at Tamama…" Raido said fearfully.

"Klooooooooooondiiike Baaaarrrrrrrr…" Tamama droned, drooling.

"And? That just means people will buy more," Keroro said.

"No, that means we're going to end up turning Pekopon into a race of demented and possessed sugar addicts," Hikiki said.

"Sugar Free Klondike Bars," Keroro replied.

"Ew, who likes Sugar Free?" Hikiki asked.

"I like Sugar Free gum," I said. I was then distracted by the bug again, "BUG!" I ran off.

"Think I could get her number?" Daikiki asked.

"GET OVER YOURSELF! SHE'S NOT INTERESTED IN YOU!" Raido yelled.

"I'm baaaaaack!" Mois singsonged, coming through the doors with several bags containing Klondike Bars.

"NOOOOO!" Raido screamed.

"Wow, that was fast. Were you on hyper-shop?" Nozizi asked.

"Hai! Here, Oji-sama," Mois grinned, dropping the bags on Keroro. Keroro felt his body crush under their weight.

"…arigato, Moa-dono…" he mumbled. Digging his way out of the pile of frozen boxes, Keroro tore a few open and tossed Klondike Bars out to the ten; the four subordinates of the Keroro Platoon, the five members of the Raido Platoon, and Mois.

"Perhaps the only way to convince you that this plan will work is if you taste for yourselves," he said, "Try it." Tamama tore his open and devoured it like a wood chipper. Kururu just tossed his in a bored manner, (Tamama gladly disposed it for him.) The others slowly unwrapped theirs and bit off a corner. Keroro waited for their reactions, which were all diverse.

"Not bad…" Raido muttered.

"Wow, this really is pretty good…" Dororo said.

"I LOVE IT!" Mois squealed. Eddodo viciously ate the rest of his, signifying that he was more than content with the treat.

"Pointless…" Giroro scowled, tossing his to the floor. Tamama, Eddodo, and Mois all attacked each other as they went to get it.

"NO! I SAW IT FIRST! IT'S MINE!" Tamama bellowed.

"YOU HAD TWO, DUMBASH!" Eddodo shrieked.

"Hellmageddon 1/1000!" Mois screamed, going into her true form (bloomers n' all.) As her Lucifer's Spear split the floor to the base, Keroro heard nothing but an explosion and he blacked out.

Shortly after, he woke up to notice that the base was a wreck. His hat was replaced with a large black afro. The others slowly rose up, each with large, poofy afros. Mois was back to… (air quote) "normal" (end air quote) and was sitting happily in the corner with Giroro's unwanted Klondike Bar.

"Stupid girl…" Raido snarled trying to pat down his light brown afro so that it would become the spiky style it was supposed to be.

"I think that trying to invade Pekopon this way isn't peaceful at all…" Dororo muttered, comically crying silent tears and trying to hide the large blue afro.

"Who cares? It gets the job done. Right, Giroro?" Keroro asked. Giroro was irritated by his blonde afro that rivaled Daikiki's.

"No! I'm not even going for this plan!" he snarled.

"I'm for you, Gunso-san!" Tamama smiled, his red afro poofy and cute as his expression.

"Hai!" Eddodo squeaked, proud of his reddish brown afro.

"Me too!" Mois grinned (having no afro because nobody likes her so she can't be compared).

"NO YOU'RE NOT! SHUT UP!" Tamama shrieked.

"Gunso, you're making a huge mistake," Hikiki said, locating her hat and trying to fit it over her dark brown afro.

"How so? Tamama and one of your own comrades are both against your statement," Keroro spat.

"Well for one, Tamama and Eddodo both have the minds of eight-year-olds, so of course a little sugar will hype them up. (No offense to either of you," she added,) "Besides, imagine someone REALLY getting hyper about this! What if they destroyed the entire planet JUST for a flipping Klondike Bar?"

"Her logic is perfect," Kururu said, not bothered by his red orange afro. He looked over at Hikiki who gave him a suspicious look, "And no, I'm not trying to be a kissup. Think about it; if someone irresponsible, say 556, got his hands on a Klondike Bar and went even more insane, like Moa, using his Adhesion on the world. It would be completely destructive and eventually leave Pekopon in a state of ruins."

"…there goes my vote," Nozizi said, poking at his black afro curiously.

"I didn't want to have to do this…" Keroro said. He immediately put on a pathetic "Guilt Trip" face; complete with teary eyes and a trembling lip. Some were affected, others weren't.

"S-Stop it. Gunso-san, I said I'd help…!" Tamama muttered, growing very upset.

"We're supposed to go for that?" Giroro asked.

"What is that supposed to be anyway?" Daikiki asked.

"He's gonna make me cry…" Nozizi murmured.

"You look like an idiot; stop it," Kururu said bluntly.

"You're very cute, but no one is going for it…" Hikiki said.

"I'm sorry; I can't take him seriously…" Raido grinned, snickering at Keroro's expression. Dororo was unaffected as he looked in the opposite direction. Eddodo twitched.

"OJI-SAMA! DON'T BE SAD!" Mois bawled, going back into her true form and yanking out her Lucifer's Spear, "I'll destroy this entire planet to ease your pain and to deplete the ones who don't care!" She held her Lucifer's Spear high above her head and attempted to drive it into the ground.

"H-HOLD ON! HOLD ON!" Giroro said quickly.

"Okay! Okay! We'll help you with this invasion plan…" Raido said.

"We're completely for you…" Dororo added.

"Those bloomers make you look fat," Hikiki said bluntly to Mois. (PWNAGE) Daikiki smacked her over the head.

"Will you shut up?!" he snarled nervously. Raido smacked him over the head and Kururu kicked him in the back, "Ow! Hey…"

"Arigato, Shotais! You won't regret this!" Keroro smiled happily.

"Somehow, I get the feeling we will," Giroro said.

"I got that same feeling," Raido said, rubbing his head wearily.

"Who cares about that? How many times have I been right and you wrong?" Keroro asked. The others glared at him exasperatedly, "Well… anyway, let's get the 'Invade Pekopon with Klondike Bars Operation' underway."

It was only hours after launching the plan that Keroro had transformed his burger shop into a Klondike Bar store. The room was particularly frigid due to the installation of several freezers. It didn't necessarily bother him or the others; the summer heat outside was harsh. The nine stood around in their Pekoponian suits, waiting.

"What now?" Eddodo asked.

"We just have to wait for our first customers," Keroro replied. He was growing worried. He had Hikiki and Kururu print out several flyers and Dororo was out putting them up. How could Pekoponians resist what they advertised so famously?

"Maybe we're charging too high," Giroro said.

"Moa bought Klondike Bars for 400 yen," Keroro said.

"Not single bars. She bought a pack for 400 yen. We should lower the price to 200 yen at least," Raido said.

"Oh, come ON. We have to EAT, y'know," Keroro snapped.

"…we eat for free, genius," Tamama pointed out.

The bell on the door jingled. Keroro looked over quickly, but was disappointed to see that it was only Dororo in his Pekoponian suit.

"Taicho-dono, are you sure this plan will work?" he asked.

"Don't doubt me, Dororo-kun. Since when have I let you down?" Keroro asked.

"The numbers are so high, I can't count on my fingers, toes, sticks, stones, rocks, bones, my neighbors' toes, OR any of yours," Dororo replied exasperatedly.

"Who cares? Just trust me; Pekoponians will come flying in at any moment," Keroro replied.

The bell jingled again. Two men in black outfits with dark shades walked in.

"Ooh! Are you men interested in purchasing a Klondike Bar for a mere 400 yen?" Keroro asked sweetly.

"400 yen? Are you nuts?" one man asked.

"Sirs and ma'am, we're from the Klondike Bar company," the second man said.

"…Keroro… don't tell me that you didn't ask permission to sell these…" Giroro snarled.

"Eh… no…" Keroro muttered.

"Oh, that's just peachy…" Hikiki snarled, leaning over the counter in a sickly fashion.

"Um, I apologize, sirs," Keroro muttered, "It slipped my mind."

"He has a brain of SOAP," Dororo replied, then he paused, "Only not clean." Keroro threw a fake Klondike bar from the display at him. It conked him in the head. Dororo merely rubbed his head and glared at Keroro.

"We won't press charges," the first man replied. Keroro was relieved.

"Oh, thank you! You won't regret-" he started.

"Of course, we do expect a portion of your profits," the second man interrupted. Keroro felt his heart drop. For some reason, he had the odd feeling that his teammates were glaring holes into the back of his head.

"…a portion of our profits…?" he repeated.

"That isn't a problem is it?"

"N-No! No! Of course not, sirs! A portion of our profits will be just fine!"

"Of course… that is if you can actually sell any. If not, you'll be expected to turn in money from your own pockets," the first man said quietly.

"Eh?! Out of our pockets?! But if we didn't sell any, why do we have to give anything to you?!" Keroro whined. Giroro shoved his face into the counter.

"That's fine," he said. Keroro's face was so squished that he couldn't protest.

"Good. Thank you for your cooperation," the first man said. The two bowed and took their leave. Keroro pulled himself out of Giroro's hold.

"Well, I hope you're happy!" he snapped. Giroro glared at him.

"You have no room to talk! You got us into this!" he yelled.

"Great. Now we have to sell all these, and STILL won't get all the profits," Daikiki snarled.

"This is stupid. I wanna go home," Nozizi spoke up.

"No! We've come this far! We can't back down," Keroro snapped.

"Gunso's right. We'd might as well keep going…" Raido said. Keroro felt himself grin.

"That's my Raido-dono, de arimasu!" he exclaimed, putting his arm around Raido.

"Eh? YOURS?" Hikiki asked with a glare.

"You can have him," Daikiki grinned to Keroro, sidestepping up to Hikiki and taking her hand. She frowned and slugged him.

"In your wildest crack dreams, dingbat," she hissed. Kururu cackled.

The bell on the door jingled again. Keroro turned around immediately and noticed Natsumi, Koyuki, and a couple of their friends from school come through the door. Raido slowly slipped out of Keroro's hold and lowered himself behind the counter nervously. Keroro felt sick as Natsumi looked up at him and her face expressed a mix between shock and rage.

"You know, Yayoi… maybe it was a bad idea to come here," she said.

"What are you saying, Natsumi-san? You had your heart set on it too. If it's getting fat that you're worried about, then that's no excuse," Yayoi protested.

"Hai! Natsumi-san has a very nice figure!" Koyuki squeaked. Natsumi's face expressed utter disdain, but she gave in.

The group of teenage girls approached the counter.

"Hello!" Yayoi smiled.

"Hello, there! Would you girls be interested in purchasing a Klondike Bar for a mere 400 yen?" Keroro asked.

"No thanks, I lost my appetite," Natsumi snarled.

"Oh, come on, Natsumi-san. 400 yen isn't all that bad," the fourth girl said.

"Satsuki's right. It's hot today; we can afford a little overpriced treat," Yayoi agreed.

"Yeah, yeah. Klondike Bars of every kind. Take your pick," Keroro grinned. He was still concerned. Would Natsumi tell the others not to come?

"Dororo? What kinds of flavors are there?" Koyuki asked.

"You know him…?" Yayoi asked.

"Uh-! Hai! He's my… second half-brother… twice removed!" Koyuki exclaimed. Everyone was quiet a second.

"…I see the resemblance," Satsuki said finally. Dororo sweatdropped.

"Yeeeeeeeahhh… um, Keroro-kun?" he asked. Keroro suddenly became aware that he had, once again, forgotten to inform Dororo of the flavors of Klondike Bars.

"Um…" he started.

"You guys don't know your own flavors? And yet you work here? That's real smart," Natsumi said.

"There's traditional chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, mint, orange, butterscotch, double chocolate, cherry, sushi, and sugar-free," Kururu replied. Keroro sighed in relief; Kururu was a life-saver.

"Sugar-Free? Ew! Who likes sugar-free?" Yayoi asked. Hikiki shot Keroro a smug smirk. He shot a dirty look back.

"Shut up, Hikiki," he hissed. Raido kicked him from under the counter and Kururu glared holes into the back of his head. Keroro yelped and held his leg in pain.

"Do you sell drinks here?" Satsuki asked.

"Uh… no; this is a Klondike Bar store. So, what flavor?" Keroro asked.

"What about fries?" Satsuki asked.

"No… this is a Klondike Bar store…"

"How about regular ice cream?"

"NOOOOO! Look! I'm going to make this REALLY simple: we only sell Klondike Bars! Okay? Comprende?"

"…so… you don't sell… ANYTHING else…?"

"No."

"… …what about just chips?"

"No, no, NO!" Keroro howled, "What kind of people are you?! It's a KLONDIKE BAR; the most fantastic thing known to Pekoponians! Why are you asking for every alternative?!"

"Peko- what? What on Earth are rambling about?" Yayoi asked.

"Natsumi-dono, you said it yourself! Pekoponians would do anything for a Klondike Bar!" Keroro blurted.

"Shut up!" Raido hissed frantically.

"Wait- you know HIM?" Yayoi asked, "How many of them do you two know?!"

"Yeah… he's my third uncle, twenty times removed and once replaced," Natsumi said, "He's done time. They had him in solitary confinement; he's kind of a loon. He escaped Alcatraz."

"Wooooooooow… I didn't know Natsumi-san had weird relatives…" Satsuki awed.

"I'm not weird," Keroro retorted, crossing his arms. The other nine incognito Keronians conspicuously stifled laughter. Keroro frowned at his comrades, "Shut up, you."

He turned back towards the girls.

"So are you going to order or not?" he asked.

"For 400 yen? For you? No," Natsumi replied bluntly.

"I'll take a traditional chocolate," Yayoi said.

"What do you recommend, Dororo?" Koyuki asked.

"The sushi; it's very healthy. It's technically just a rice square and maguro with seaweed wrapped over it," Dororo replied. (See, it's not as gross as you guys thought.)

"Okay! One sushi, please!" Koyuki squeaked.

"…and you're SURE you don't sell drinks…?" Satsuki asked. Keroro slapped his forehead and ran his hand down his face slowly.

"For the flipping love of Gundam…" he snarled.

"Never mind, I'll just take a butterscotch," Satsuki said.

"Thank you. That'll be 400 yen from you three," Keroro sighed. Satsuki looked into her purse.

"Um… I'm 100 yen short," she said. Keroro stood quietly for a moment. Finally, he walked over to a wall and banged his head against it for awhile. After that entire argument, she's short a quarter of the price? How could Pekoponians be so stupid?!

Finally, Natsumi sighed.

"Fine, I'll pay for it," she said, taking some money out.

"Thank you-" Satsuki started.

"You're so nice, Natsumi-chan!" Daikiki said abruptly. Giroro slapped him over the head. Satsuki slowly looked over at Natsumi.

"Are there any others that you know…?" she asked. Natsumi was quiet a moment.

"Her and him," she said, gesturing at Hikiki and Giroro. Tamama, Eddodo, and Nozizi looked irritated. Kururu expressed nothing. Raido looked relieved.

"Thank you, Natsumi-dono," Keroro smiled, accepting her money.

"Don't get cocky," she snarled, "You're doing the laundry for me tomorrow to make up for it."

"It's not my fault that you have ditzy friends who can't bring enough money," Keroro replied bluntly as he rung up the sales.

"Will you shut UP?!" Giroro hissed, slamming his face into the counter again.

"Thank you for your patronage," Nozizi smiled, handing the three girls Klondike Bars.

"Arigato, Nozizi!" Koyuki smiled. Yayoi and Satsuki looked exasperated.

"Him too?" they asked.

"…no. I read his name tag," Koyuki said nervously.

Nozizi looked down at his chest, looking for a name tag.

"What name ta-?" he started.

"Oh, look at the time! We'd better be going! Bye!" Natsumi said loudly, grabbing Yayoi and Satsuki by the arms and dragging them out the doors.

"Bye, everyone! Good luck!" Koyuki squeaked and followed her friends.

Keroro pulled out of Giroro's hold once more.

"Finally! I'm glad THAT'S over with," he snarled.

"This was YOUR stupid idea! Remember?!" Giroro barked. Raido came up from behind the counter.

"I don't think this plan is going to work anymore. Actually, I never thought it would," he said angrily.

"Like you helped! You just hid behind the counter!" Keroro snapped.

"Come on! You know that I'm afraid of you-know-who! Cut me some slack, will ya?!" Raido argued back.

"Get over it!"

"Fine! I quit!"

Raido started to walk off, but Keroro clung to him quickly and put on a guilt trip.

"Nooo! You can't leave me! After everything we've been through?! Don't end this, please!" Keroro sobbed.

"You make it sound like he's your secret lover or something…" Giroro said suspiciously.

"Would it really surprise you if he WERE?" Kururu asked with a mischievous grin.

"Kururu-senpai... What did the five fingers say to the back of the head?" Hikiki asked. Kururu turned his head briefly, and Hikiki smacked him over the back of the head, finishing, "Slap."

As Giroro and Daikiki laughed, Keroro heard the bell on the door jingle again. Fuyuki and Masaru walked in.

"Well, hi!" Keroro grinned, "More familiar faces!"

"Gunso? You run this place?" Fuyuki asked.

"Masaru-dono, did you come to visit?" Raido asked with a smile.

"Yeah! It's pretty cool to see you work here!" Masaru replied. Keroro decided to have some fun.

"Uh, actually… he just quit," he smiled.

"What?" Masaru asked.

"N-No; I was only kidding," Raido chuckled nervously.

"Sounded pretty convincing to me," Keroro said. Raido rolled his eyes.

"Am I rehired?" he asked.

"Yes. IF! …you give me a hug," Keroro grinned. His friend looked at him quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"No hug, no hire," Keroro replied.

"This is blackmail!" Raido complained.

"Fine then. You can hug Kururu if you'd rather," Keroro said.

"Say what?!" Kururu asked. Raido and Kururu looked at each other. Kururu frowned, "Get away from me."

"I wasn't gonna hug you anyway, sicko," Raido replied bluntly. He sighed and gave Keroro a light hug.

"Come on, give me a bear hug," Keroro insisted.

"YOU'RE PUSHING YOUR LUCK, GUNSO," Raido snarled. Fuyuki and Masaru laughed.

"Come on; don't fight. We'd like to buy a Klondike Bar," Fuyuki said.

"Really?!" Keroro squealed.

"Um, duh. Why else do you think they'd come here if they didn't know we worked here?" Hikiki asked.

"Two please, Hiki-chan," Masaru smiled handing her 400 yen. Fuyuki also placed 400 yen on the counter. Hikiki, for once, looked pleased to be part of the operation as she went to the back room to retrieve the Klondike Bars.

"Thank you so much, Fuyuki and Masaru," Keroro smiled, joyful tears rising in his eyes, "This is so nice of you!"

"Well, come on; you're all our friends," Fuyuki smiled. He glanced at the menu prices, "And if you had been just anyone, we wouldn't have bought such overpriced treats." Keroro sweatdropped at the repeatedly pointed-out flaw.

"I told you we should lower the price," Raido said.

"And I'm your manager; I can still sack you," Keroro replied. Raido sweatdropped.

"You won't sack him or else I'll quit," Hikiki said, coming back with their Klondike Bars.

"Arigato," Fuyuki and Masaru smiled politely.

"Anytime, Fuyuki-dono," Keroro smiled back.

"Well, see you guys at home! Good luck with the business!" Masaru called.

"Thanks, Masaru! We'll see you guys later!" Raido called after the two boys.

The bell tingled as the two left.

"Nice to see so many familiar faces," Keroro smiled.

"Yeah, but that came close with Natsumi. If we're not careful, we'll blow it with someone else, like Saburo," Giroro said.

The bell jingled. They looked over to see a young man and his girlfriend.

"Hello," the man said.

"Hi! Would you like to purchase a Klondike Bar for 400 yen?" Keroro asked.

"Yes; two please," the man said.

Hikiki went back to retrieve the Klondike Bars.

"So, uh… you just started this business?" the woman asked.

"Yes. Yes we did," Keroro smiled.

"Are… are you trying to get the money for… medical attention…?" the man asked. Keroro was alarmed.

"What-?! No! Why?!" he asked nervously.

"Uh-! No-No reason!" the woman replied.

"Noooooo. WHY?" Giroro asked irately.

"Well… you guys do realize that… um… your faces are uh… unnatural colors…?" the man asked. Keroro's cheeks went red. He had to think of something quick.

"Ugh! Racist!" Tamama blurted. Keroro had never been so proud of Tamama's quick thinking. It made him want to give him a hug or something. (…Some…thing… -w- -brick'd-) The woman looked mortified.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" the man stuttered.

"Excuse me, Gunso? Can I see you in the freezer for a second?" Hikiki asked from the freezer.

"Whatcha gonna do in THERE?" Nozizi asked, a smug grin on his face.

"None of your business. That's what," Hikiki snapped. Daikiki wolf-whistled. Raido and Kururu shot him a dirty look. Keroro rolled his eyes and went back.

As he got in, Hikiki closed the door behind her. Keroro decided to have some fun with her too.

"So, uh… what DO you want to do in here?" he asked, leaning against one of the shelves in a sexy sort of manner. Hikiki gave him a cold glare and crossed her arms angrily.

"Okay, okay. What?" Keroro asked.

"What's on those shelves?" she asked him. He looked over; several Klondike Bar boxes were stacked on them.

"Klondike Bars," he said.

"You sure?" Hikiki asked.

Keroro felt his blood run cold, but the freezer didn't help that. Quietly, Keroro lifted a box. It was light. He looked it over; it was open. The other boxes were also open.

"They're gone?!" he asked.

"Yep! We just gave out the last two!" Hikiki snapped.

"Well, don't yell at me! I didn't take all of these!" Keroro barked.

"Well who else would?!" Hikiki barked back. They stopped a moment. Hikiki went to the door.

"TAMAMA! EDDODO! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!" she yelled.

"Oh, because THAT won't get the customers' attention!" Keroro sighed.

"You make it sound like we're packed!" Hikiki snapped.

Tamama and Eddodo shuffled in quickly. Hikiki slammed the door behind her.

"Tell us and tell us honestly! Did you or did you not eat all of the Klondike Bars?!" she hollered.

"What-?! No! Why would you think that?!" Tamama asked. Hikiki narrowed her eyes. Tamama narrowed his, "I don't have a problem."

"You know, admitting is the first step to solving," Keroro grinned.

"NEVER!"

"Gunso! No! This is serious!" Hikiki snapped at him, then turning back to Tamama and Eddodo.

"Are you absolutely positive that you didn't get into these?" she asked.

"Yes!" Eddodo shrieked, "Tamama tell you, no?"

As they spoke, a man walked into the freezer. He was neatly dressed and wore rubber gloves.

"Hey, this area is for authorized personnel only," Keroro scolded. The man reached into his pocket and held out an I.D.

"Sir, I'm here from the health inspections unit. Apparently some jokers from the ice cream factory decided to release several of their products that they made with spoiled milk," he said.

Keroro fell very quiet.

"…spoiled milk…?" he asked.

"Yes. For the next week, all cow milk products will be put on recall. We've already cleaned out the contaminated sources from the freezer," the man said, "I would suggest closing down for the next two weeks or so." Keroro frowned.

"Two weeks is all we have," he said.

"Oh. Well… sorry," the man shrugged, "Good luck to all of you."

After that, Keroro had to apologize to the costumers for the inconvenience. The ten spent the rest of the day cleaning up the shop and shutting it down. They all returned to the Hinata's house late that night.

"Working late?" Natsumi asked, "How's the business?" The ten glared at her. "Not so good huh? I didn't imagine you would last long."

"Well, you didn't help!" Hikiki snapped. Natsumi sweatdropped. The ten softened their glares.

"It's probably better if you didn't…" Giroro said.

"Why?" Natsumi asked.

"Well, APPARENTLY all milk products are on recall because they went out spoiled," Daikiki replied irritably.

"Ah… that would explain a lot…" Natsumi replied.

"About what?" Keroro asked.

"Well, Yayoi told me that her stomach was hurting, Satsuki was complaining that she felt nauseous, and-"

Just then, everyone heard a heave and a splatter.

"And I think Fuyuki just threw up," Natsumi said quickly, running to his aid. Keroro and Raido shrieked.

"We gave those to Fuyuki and Masaru!" Raido screamed.

"SH**!" Keroro shrieked. He ran to help Fuyuki and the Raido Platoon went back to Masaru's house.

Thirteen days remained.

* * *

**Alternate Ending Exclusively for readers!**

**Author's Note again: Okay, now you see what I mean by how this dragged out? Well, I had a few ideas for how this would end. In fact, I'm going to share the one that I now WISHED I had used. ...because it would've made more sense. And it would've been shorter. ...and it it's more Keroro-like. ...so... uh... enjoy.**

As he got in, Hikiki closed the door behind her. Keroro decided to have some fun with her too.

"So, uh… what DO you want to do in here?" he asked, leaning against one of the shelves in a sexy sort of manner. Hikiki gave him a cold glare and crossed her arms angrily.

"Okay, okay. What?" Keroro asked.

"What's on those shelves?" she asked him. He looked over; several Klondike Bar boxes were stacked on them.

"Klondike Bars," he said.

"You sure?" Hikiki asked.

Keroro felt his blood run cold, but the freezer didn't help that. Quietly, Keroro lifted a box. It was light. He looked it over; it was open. The other boxes were also open.

"They're gone?!" he asked.

"Yep! We just gave out the last two!" Hikiki snapped.

"Well, don't yell at me! I didn't take all of these!" Keroro barked.

"Well who else would?!" Hikiki barked back. They stopped a moment. Hikiki went to the door.

"TAMAMA! EDDODO! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!" she yelled.

"Oh, because THAT won't get the customers' attention!" Keroro sighed.

"You make it sound like we're packed!" Hikiki snapped.

Tamama and Eddodo shuffled in quickly. Hikiki slammed the door behind her.

"Tell us and tell us honestly! Did you or did you not eat all of the Klondike Bars?!" she hollered.

"What-?! No! Why would you think that?!" Tamama asked. Hikiki narrowed her eyes. Tamama narrowed his, "I don't have a problem."

"You know, admitting is the first step to solving," Keroro grinned.

"NEVER!"

"Gunso! No! This is serious!" Hikiki snapped at him, then turning back to Tamama and Eddodo.

"Are you absolutely positive that you didn't get into these?" she asked.

"Yes!" Eddodo shrieked, "Tamama tell you, no?"

As they spoke, they heard a loud laugh. It was familiar to Keroro. Tamama and Eddodo looked nervous and they shuffled out quickly. Suddenly, he realized what it was.

"LOOK OUT!" he shrieked, grabbing Hikiki to protect her. With that, the wall of the freezer burst open.

"_GDOOOOOOOOOOH!_"

"Are you okay, Hiki-chan?!" Keroro asked.

"Uh, yeah," Hikiki blinked, alarmed by the abrupt event.

"What happened?! Giroro demanded, running in with his gun at the ready. Raido ran in.

"Hikiki! Gunso! Are you oka-" He stared at the way Keroro was holding Hikiki, "Uh... what are you doing?" Kururu poked his head in immediately, trying to make it look like mere curiosity, but the defensiveness couldn't be hidden.

Keroro looked down at her. He had her leaned against the wall, making it appear more like assault. Immediately, he shoved her away.

"Ew! Hiki-chan, how could you!" he exclaimed.

"SHUT UP! YOU GRABBED ME!" Hikiki screamed.

"Haaaaaah hahaha..."

The group looked around the cloudy freezer for the source of the explosion and voice.

"Keroro!"

Keroro looked up at the ceiling. Kogoro stood at the top of the feezer with the missing Klondike Bars.

"Um... hello, Kogoro-san. Uh... okay, what the heck, I'll just ask. Why are you on the ceiling with our Klondike Bars?" Keroro asked him.

"I wish to make a purchase!" Kogoro exclaimed animatedly, "And I wish to purchase all of your Klondike Bars!"

"I'm so sorry my brother keeps causing you trouble! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" Lavie cried, coming out of nowhere and bowing quickly.

"Uh... no! No! It's no trouble at all! We needed to sell those all anyway! Great!" Keroro grinned.

"I have left your payment out back! Until we meet again, Keroro!" With a final triumphant "Haaaah hahaha!" Kogoro flew out of the freezer, with Lavie trailing quickly behind.

"...ooooooookaaaay. Does anyone want to explain what just happened here...?" Raido asked. The entire Raido had never met Kogoro prior to that moment.

"That Kogoro! He's so crazy, but you have to love him as a man!" Keroro wept, smiling graciously.

"Oh my God! Gay!" Daikiki exclaimed. Eddodo hit him.

"Well, I'll close up shop. Looks like you did something right for once Keroro," Giroro said. Keroro grinned.

"And y'all laughed at me," he cackled, going out of the gaping hole in the freezer to collect the payment.

As he got outside, his eyes fell upon their profits and his heart sank.

"You've GOT to be kidding me," he muttered.

"What?! What happened?!" Giroro asked, rushing around him. As he saw it, he glared at Keroro.

"We should have known..." he growled.

The total had been paid in many colored boxes.


	4. KeroroRaido Platoon VS Garuru Platoon

**Keroro Gunso**

**Keroro Shotai, Raido Shotai, Garuru Shotai – Battle for the Kero Ball! …de arimasu.**

"What if we tried to cause a world-wide disease that wouldn't actually KILL the Pekoponians but made them so weak that they couldn't even get out of bed?" Kururu asked.

"No! That's terrible!" Dororo barked.

"Not with the right kind of chips it's not," Kururu replied. (Jeff Dunham ref.)

"Wait- what…?"

So far, the meeting had been like this since they had started three hours before. Tamama began to grow a sense of doubt. Even with help from a complete other Platoon, progress was going nowhere. It didn't help that Keroro kept constantly leaving the room without giving an explanation. Tamama wasn't the only one to notice.

As Dororo began to give another suggestion, Keroro stood up again. He turned to walk out of the room but Giroro put his leg out and tripped him. Keroro squeaked and collapsed to the floor. Giroro got up quickly and jabbed a gun to his head.

"You ARE the leader, you know. What could possibly be so important that you feel like leaving the room every five minutes is necessary?" he snarled.

"Bladder infection?" Keroro lied. Giroro dug the gun further.

"Try again," he hissed.

"I-I have a very good reason!" Keroro insisted. He jerked himself out of Giroro's hold. He went to one of his many cluttered shelves and began ransacking it. Finally, he pulled out the Kero Ball.

"…yes. You still have it. And?" Daikiki asked.

"Well… Fuyuki-dono doesn't know. I think it would be better if he didn't. I've been trying to keep my eye on him to make sure he doesn't go to his room. Undoubtedly, he'll try to take back what he thought he had out of my grasp," Keroro explained.

"Has he tried?" Tamama asked.

"Sorta. He tried to go upstairs, but I told him that I saw an unusual critter scurrying about the floor in the kitchen. Of course, this got him searching the kitchen and Natsumi standing on a chair. They have NO idea that I was referring to Giroro the whole time."

"HEY!" Giroro snapped.

"Gunso… I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is that?" Raido asked. Tamama snapped a shocked look at him. Why didn't he know?

"Nani? Raido, EVERY Keronian leader has one of these," Keroro said.

"Well, except someone that I know who USED to have one that a certain someone BROKE," Giroro said, shifting his eyes at Keroro several times.

"I take no hints of your shifty eyes, Giroro," Keroro replied.

"Wait. Every Keronian leader has one?" Hikiki asked. Of course, Nozizi reacted to this immaturely.

"Heyyyyyyy… Raido-senpai, why don't YOU have a weird thingy?" he asked.

"That's what she said," Daikiki coughed. (As this was said, Raido looked disturbed and crossed his legs. Kururu began to snicker, which got him a dirty look from Hikiki.)

"Well… Nozizi… I… I'm sure that the Commander had other things on his mind…" Raido stuttered.

"That's what she said," Daikiki coughed again.

"Huh… strange that they didn't give you one. They didn't give Gamama one either, I assume?" Keroro asked.

"Not that we know of; no," Hikiki replied.

"Oh, well. We probably don't need two anyway," Keroro smiled, putting his arm around Raido, "I mean, this thing is powerful enough. Two balls aren't always better than one, right? Well… two balls are good too." Raido sweatdropped.

"That's what she said," Daikiki coughed a third time.

"Okay, you REALLY need to shut up, sicko!" Raido snapped.

Abruptly, the small red ball at the end of the antennae blinked and made a weird noise. Daikiki burst into peals of laughter. Hikiki kicked him.

"You are such a pervert!" she yelled.

"What's going on?" Giroro asked.

Keroro looked it over.

"That's a signal from another Platoon," he replied quietly.

"One with a ball?" Raido asked.

"That's what-"

"SHUT UP, DAIKIKI!"

"I don't know. If they DO have one, they didn't use it to give a signal," Keroro said.

The ball made a blipping noise.

"That's funny. It sounds like they're pretty close," Keroro said. Just then, a loud roar sounded off and the room trembled.

"Did someone just land a ship?" Raido asked.

Keroro stared at the ceiling in terror.

"Come on guys, let's go check it out…" he said quietly. The ten filed out. Tamama grew very worried. He knew Keroro was scared. What could be waiting for them?

The two Platoons reached the front yard and spotted a third. Tamama recognized them immediately. So did Keroro.

"Garuru!" he gasped. The light purple Keronian smiled slightly.

"Precisely," he replied, then glancing at Giroro, "Long time no see. Invasion plans going well, little brother?" Giroro's face reddened.

"Th-That's none of your business!" he screamed.

"Who are you guys?" Raido asked. Garuru and his Platoon acknowledged him.

"My name is Lieutenant Garuru," Garuru replied, "I'm the leader of this Platoon and Giroro's older brother." Tamama glared angrily at his former student from the Garuru Platoon. The light blue Keronian stepped up beside his leader enthusiastically.

"I'm First Class Private Taruru! Nice to meet you!" he grinned. The red tadpole next to him frowned and shoved him over.

"Don't be so familiar! I'm Recruit Tororo, and I plan to bring misery to you AND your Platoon!" he barked. The grey, half-android Keronian next to him crossed his arms.

"My name is Lance Corporal Zoruru. My only reason for being here is to see your friend, Zeroro," he hissed, referring to Dororo.

"Thaaaaat's whaaaaat sheeee saaaaid!" Daikiki singsonged. Eddodo kicked him. Zoruru's half-face turned red.

The last member was very different from the others. Not only was she the only female on the Platoon, but she also appeared to have no intentions of fighting the two Platoons.

"I'm Chief Medic Pururu," the pastel-purple girl smiled. She glanced over at Keroro and smiled sweetly, waving to him. Keroro blushed. Tamama was upset by this.

"And who may we ask are you queeroes?" Tororo asked bluntly. Raido frowned.

"I'm Lieutenant Raido, and I might be a new leader, but I've still got my friends to back me up!" he replied.

"I'm Corporal Daikiki, and I'm the brawn and beauty of this Platoon, so just don't touch my face and you're fine!" Daikiki announced. His comrades sweatdropped.

"Daikiki might be vain, but I'm First Class Nozizi: the cute ninja of the Platoon with little patience, so don't mess with me! Also, how old are you and do you play checkers?" Nozizi asked. Eddodo rolled his eyes and pushed Nozizi over.

"Me Lance Corporal Eddodo. Me squash annoying red tadpole like bug!" he announced.

"And I'm Sergeant Major Hikiki," Hikiki finished, "I'm the brains and computer hacker of the Platoon," then she smiled proudly, "Not to mention that I'm now an inventor."

Tororo took a sudden interest in her.

"A hacker AND an inventor, huh?" he asked, and then evilly grinning, "Boy, is your Platoon in trouble if you've got a GIRL for brains!" The entire Raido Platoon suddenly appeared angry; Raido seemed more furious than any of them.

"Now, you listen-!" he started, but Kururu interrupted.

"Take it back," he snarled, pulling out a large gun and aiming at Tororo. Tororo pulled out a gun of equal size and pointed it back at Kururu.

"Kiss it, dirt-bag!" he shot.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU DINGBATS!" Hikiki yelled.

"Well, now that we have the introductions out of the way, hand over the Kero Ball. The deadline is days away; we'll take it from here," Garuru said.

"Hey… you're a leader aren't you?" Raido asked.

"Yes; what's your point?" Garuru asked.

"Well… why don't you have your OWN Kero Ball…?"

"That's what she said."

"Corporal, I'm warning you-!"

"A certain somebody broke mine," Garuru interrupted, glaring at Giroro. Giroro pointed at Keroro. Garuru then redirected his glare at Keroro.

"I'm not playing around. HQ is growing very impatient and we want the job done right. Give us the Kero Ball," he snarled.

"What Kero Ball?" Keroro asked stupidly.

"Don't play stupid with me, you've got it right there in your hand," Garuru replied. Keroro was quiet a moment.

"What hand?" he asked slowly. Garuru frowned and pointed a large cannon at Keroro.

"I warned you!" he snarled.

"Lieutenant, no!" Pururu cried.

"Alright! Alright! I'll give it to you!" Keroro said nervously.

"What?! You can't just give up like that!" Giroro yelled.

"You have to stand up for your Platoon! Don't surrender so easily!" Raido scolded.

"Guys… don't make this hard for me…" Keroro said quietly, walking towards Garuru with the Kero Ball. Tamama couldn't believe this; it was so unlike his leader. Er… sort of…

"Good boy, now let us take this invasion into our own hands," Garuru said. Keroro started to hand him the Kero Ball, but froze. He whirled around and whisked it at Raido.

"RAIDO, CATCH!" he called.

"What?!" Raido yelped. He quickly caught the Kero Ball.

"Augh, infantile action. Taruru, retrieve it," Garuru ordered.

"Hai, Lieutenant!" Taruru said, going towards Raido. The red Keronian became nervous.

"Eh… GIRORO, CATCH!" he yelled, tossing it to Giroro.

"Huh?" Giroro asked, catching it. Garuru started to approach him. Giroro looked over and tossed it.

"Catch, Daikiki!" he announced. Daikiki screamed as it hit him in the face.

"AUGH! MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE! YOU KILLED IT! I FEEL BLOOD! I'M DYING! YOU MURDERER!" he howled, rolling around on the grass. His face was perfectly fine. Nozizi rolled his eyes and grabbed the Kero Ball from off the ground. Tororo started to go towards him.

"Catch it, Dororo!" he called, trying to throw it. It stuck to his hand due to his sweaty palms and Sticky-hand condition. It wouldn't come off. Tororo was getting closer. Finally, he slammed it on the ground, pressing down a button that caused the Kero Ball to send out an electrical current which fried Tororo.

The Kero Ball came off Nozizi's hands. Hikiki grabbed it and tossed it at Kururu.

"Catch, dingbat!" she called. Kururu caught it.

"Oh, I see what you're playing," Tororo said, getting up off the ground and heading towards him. Kururu looked at the Ball a minute.

"Me too," he said, "Catch, Dororo!"

Dororo caught the Kero Ball.

"This isn't amusing; stop it!" Zoruru snarled, storming towards him. Dororo threw it towards Tamama. He jumped up in attempt to grab it. Suddenly, Taruru shoved him to the ground and caught it.

"HAH! I got it, Lieutenant! Did you see that? Did you see me?" he grinned.

"RAIDO IMPACT!" Raido screamed and blasted Taruru with his deathblow. Taruru shrieked and dropped the Kero Ball. Tamama quickly picked it up and threw it to Keroro.

"And that's the Keroro Platoon and the Raido Platoon for you, Garuru! Bask in our glory! Go on – BASK IN IT!" Keroro demanded.

"We aren't giving up yet," Garuru said, making a grab for the Kero Ball. Keroro threw it to Hikiki quickly, who threw it to Daikiki, who threw it to Giroro who threw it to Dororo, who started to throw it to Kururu, but was hit in the side by Zoruru. The Kero Ball flew in the air and Pururu caught it.

"Good work, Zoruru and Pururu," Garuru said. Pururu looked at the Kero Ball and then at Keroro.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Tororo screamed. Pururu was hesitant, but eventually drew her hand back.

"Catch, Keroro!" she said, throwing it to Keroro.

"NO! WHY?!" Garuru barked.

"Arigato, Pururu-chan!" Keroro grinned. Garuru armed himself with two large guns.

"I didn't want this to get messy, seeing that you lead my younger brother's Platoon, but if we want Pekopon invaded, we're going to get it done right," he said.

"Do what you gotta do, but this invasion is ours," Keroro spat.

"So be it," Garuru snarled.

He started to aim the guns at Keroro. Tamama let his demon take over. He blasted his deathblow furiously at Garuru, missing just barely. Taruru threw himself at Tamama pinning him against the ground.

"I'm sorry, Master," he snarled through his teeth. His eyes began to glow as he charged a deathblow. Eddodo hurled himself at Taruru and the two bickered angrily as they fought. Other fighting occurred behind Tamama, but he didn't care about it at the moment; Eddodo couldn't take Taruru on his own.

As Tamama feared, Taruru and Eddodo began to store deathblows. He quickly stored his own and sent out his with Eddodo's. Taruru blasted back full-force. Even with the strength of two deathblows, Taruru's was still overpowering. Raido joined in. The strength still wasn't enough.

With a flash of white, Tamama, Eddodo, and Raido shamefully lost the duel.

"That'll teach you to mess with me!" Taruru screamed. Tamama sat up weakly; his entire body burned and he felt as if he had dislocated his shoulder.

"Guys! You okay?" Daikiki asked, helping Tamama to his feet.

"Y-Yeah," he muttered. Eddodo and Raido took great difficulty in getting up. Taruru began storing another deathblow.

He blasted it out. Raido abruptly engulfed his body in a large transparent blue sphere which emitted electricity. Taruru's deathblow reflected against it and turned against its owner.

"Nice, Raido," Daikiki smiled.

"Thanks," Raido said; a weak smile was on his face followed by a wince.

He looked up and observed the fight.

"Daikiki, take out Tororo," he said. Daikiki rolled his eyes.

"Why? He's weak; what good would that do?" he asked.

"Just do it! He's the brains behind the Platoon and probably has tricks up his sleeves!"

"Yeah, yeah, think what you want. Garuru's a bigger threat than that tadpole," Daikiki spat, taking off to fight Garuru. Raido snarled furiously.

"Daikiki, listen to me!" he yelled.

"It's okay! I've got it!" Hikiki called out. She joined Kururu in the brawl with Tororo. The tadpole immediately grabbed out a small silver device with a button. He pressed it with a quick "Pochito!" and the device activated, causing controlled wires to burst from out of the Earth and wrap around Kururu and Hikiki, making them potentially helpless.

Eddodo left Tamama's side for only a second to attack Tororo. Giroro ignored his brother for but a minute to aim his gun at the wires and set his friends free. The moment the wires released them, Garuru shot the gun from his hand. He pushed his brother to the side and continued to pursue Keroro, who was now terrified.

"Now, Keroro Gunso, hand it over," he snapped.

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE IT TO HIM!" Hikiki shrieked, assaulting Garuru from behind. This, of course, had the rest of his Platoon after her. Zoruru managed to pry her off and throw her to the ground. She flipped backwards and grabbed the gun that Giroro had been stripped of and took aim at Zoruru. Garuru aimed towards her and pulled the trigger. Out of nowhere, Raido jumped in front and took the bullet in the arm.

"Raido!" Keroro gasped. Almost obliviously, he slammed his finger against a button on the Kero Ball. The laser that had previously zap-fried Tororo shot Garuru.

"Nice shot, Keroro," Giroro commented.

"That was accidental," Keroro said, examining the Kero Ball as if he had never seen it before.

Slowly and weakly, Garuru got up.

"Okay, okay…" he panted, "That's enough. Retreat." Taruru got up weakly and made his leave. Zoruru walked slowly past Dororo. As he started to pass Nozizi, he made an attempt to slice him open with the blade on the back of his left hand. Dororo made a quick dash and threw himself in harm's way. A large gash split across his left side; his blood spattered the grass. Nozizi squeaked.

"ZORURU!" Garuru snapped, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zoruru snapped a glare at his leader. He glowered angrily down at Dororo and reluctantly obeyed Garuru's orders. They boarded the ship and took off.

"Dororo! Are you okay?" Giroro asked, bending down beside his side. Dororo gave a raspy croaking noise, but didn't utter a comprehendible word.

"Dororo-senpai, I'm so sorry!" Nozizi bawled.

"Let's get back inside," Keroro said.

"I'll help," Pururu volunteered.

"What YOU still doing here?" Eddodo snarled.

"Yeah, What ARE you still doing here?! Nobody wants you; get lost!" Tamama barked.

"Tamama! Eddodo! Back off!" Keroro snapped, "Sorry about them, Pururu."

"It's okay. I guess I deserved it. …sort of…" Pururu said confusedly.

Once inside, Pururu helped everyone patch up; particularly helping Dororo.

"It's funny that he attacked your left side; he never forgave you for destroying his," Pururu said.

"It's not funny!" Nozizi snapped, tears dribbling down his cheeks. Pururu chuckled.

"I don't mean funny 'ha ha'," she assured him.

"Jerk," Daikiki muttered, "A pretty jerk, but a jerk nonetheless."

"Be nice. Pururu's not a bad person," Keroro said, "Neither is the rest of her Platoon." Nozizi shot a glare at him. Keroro corrected himself, "Okay, so Zoruru's a bad person…" Tamama glared, "Okay… and Taruru…" Kururu glared, "…Tororo too…"

Finally, Raido shot a menacing glare.

"Okay, Garuru might have gone a little overboard. He's not bad though!" Keroro insisted.

"A little overboard?" Raido snarled, "He shot at my girlfriend; that's murder!"

"No! …it would only be murder if she had died. It was 'Attempted.' …and you committed suicide."

"In Hikiki's defense! I'm sure any of you would have done the same!"

"But… we didn't."

"Jerk."

"Sounds like you guys aren't doing so well," Pururu said.

"Yeah?! What gave you that impression?!" Raido snapped.

"OKAY, BACK OFF! PURURU HELPED US OUT, REMEMBER?!" Keroro screamed. Raido loosened up.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit stirred up…" he said to Pururu.

"I understand," Pururu replied, "You sound very devoted to her." Raido looked over at Hikiki.

"Yeah… I am," he replied. Hikiki smiled and cuddled with him. Kururu snorted.

"Regardless, he still shot at her and you didn't get up and fight back, Pansy," he snarled.

"Why don't you fall in a hole?" Hikiki snapped. Kururu didn't reply.

"Perhaps that's why you lost," Pururu muttered under her breath.

"If you have something to say, by all means, share it with us," Hikiki snarled.

"I'm just saying that maybe if you all didn't fight amongst yourselves so much and worked as a team, you would've been better off," Pururu said.

"WE DID SO WORK TOGETHER! KEEP YOUR WORTHLESS OPINIONS TO YOURSELF, B****!" Hikiki yelled. (Raido looked alarmed by the choice word, Kururu appeared vaguely amused.)

"STOP IT!" Keroro screamed in a high-pitched shriek.

"Lower your voices, please…" Dororo murmured.

"Oh, hi," Keroro smiled at him, "How long have you been up?"

"I was never unconscious," Dororo frowned.

"Dororo-senpai, I didn't mean for you to get hurt on my account! Forgive me, domo..." Nozizi pleaded, hugging onto Dororo. Dororo smiled at him.

"I'd rather die than let anyone hurt a friend," he said.

Tamama felt all of the hate and anger that lingered in his body slowly fade away. Everyone's expressions loosened, including his own. Of all of them, Nozizi and Dororo were still very calm and forgiving. Tamama immediately regretted all of the fighting that had gone on between the Keroro Platoon and the Raido Platoon.

"Gunso..." Raido said quietly. Tamama turned his head in Raido's direction. His head was lowered.

"R-Raido, what's wrong?" Keroro asked.

"What if... What if this was never meant to be? What if we aren't supposed to be together?" he asked.

"No, don't say that!" Keroro pleaded, growing upset, "We're completely compatible! We have so many likenesses and strengths! We're totally meant to be!"

"But... all of this fighting..." Raido muttered.

"We'll get over it! There's always rocks in the road, but we have to move past them. It won't always be this way... we belong together..." Keroro said. Daikiki stifled laughter. He looked like he was about to burst. Raido sighed.

"Let it out of your system," he said.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Daikiki exploded. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Raido, what a beautiful thing to be concerned about," Pururu smiled, "The way two teams work as one..."

"But they way they were talking made it sound like a love affair between Gunso and Rai-Rai," Daikiki grinned. Keroro sweatdropped.

"...we weren't...?" he asked. Everyone abruptly looked at him.

"Just kidding!" Keroro grinned, striking a funny pose.

"Idiot," Giroro sighed.

"I guess I should leave now," Pururu said, "You'll be okay on your own, won't you?"

"We aren't on our own," Keroro smiled.

"Heh, of course not," Pururu chuckled, "Good luck."

"Bye! Thanks, Pururu-chan!" Keroro grinned.

"Arigato, Pururu-chan," the other nine chirped.

As Pururu left, Raido sighed.

"I guess today's battle was a wake up call," he said.

"It felt more like a slap in the face," Tamama retorted.

"Still," Keroro objected, "I think today displayed exactly how much we work together."

"But we do," Daikiki said.

"Oh, really?" Raido snarled, shooting a glare at him. Tamama realized he was referring to Daikiki ignoring Raido's order.

"That's what I'm talking about. No more arguments," Keroro said, "We've got less than two weeks. We can't waste another moment."

"Agreed," Raido nodded.

"From here on, we're getting serious. No more fooling around," Keroro said.

"Hallelujah! Hark the Herald Angels Sing!" Giroro cried, "I never thought I'd hear those words coming from you!"

"Stop fooling around. We're getting serious," Keroro said disapprovingly. Giroro's eye twitched.

"Me?!" he snapped. Everyone laughed. Only while they could.

Twelve days remained.


	5. Keroro, The Destruction Operation

**Keroro Gunso**

**Keroro - Destruction Operation... de arimasu!**

(Tamama's POV)

The summer heat was beginning to take its toll on everyone. The rain made it worse with the sticky humidity. Tamama gazed out the window of the Hinata's living room sadly. Raindrops pitter-pattered against the grass outside, causing puddles of mud to grow larger. What a depressing sight. The rain rarely bothered Tamama (in fact, all of the Keronians loved the rain) but today seemed bad for some reason. He had noticed the one-oh on the counter that morning. One glance at the number sent despair into everyone's stomachs.

Some of the spirits were still light. Nozizi, who rarely seemed down, sat on the floor with a crossword puzzle whistling show tunes. Kururu expressed his normal emotionless attitude, looking at a random fansite on the Internet. However, the others seemed either depressed or angry. Keroro hadn't shown his face all day. Giroro and Raido apparently had mutual views on the situation.

"AUGH!" Giroro snarled, breaking the quiet, "I CAN'T TAKE IT! What is that fool doing?! It's noon and we haven't gotten anywhere!"

"I thought we were supposed to be taking the invasion seriously from here on out!" Raido snarled.

"Thank you! I'm glad you agree!" Giroro said.

"I mean, it's not like we aren't getting paid to do this! Gunso has plenty of motivation!" Raido pointed out.

"Will you two shut UP?!" Natsumi snarled, "I've got the dang TV on full volume and you're still blocking out the sound!"

"I'm sorry! Gomen nasai!" Raido whimpered, backing up towards Hikiki.

"S-Sorry, Natsumi," Giroro stuttered, "Have you seen the idiot today?"

"He hasn't left his room. He had bathroom cleaning duties today, so I assume he's avoiding it after Fuyuki got sick the other day," she muttered, then under her breath, "The stupid frog can only avoid so much..."

"I'm not standing around for another minute," Raido snarled, going towards the basement. Giroro went with him. Everyone else followed quietly. Tamama was a bit nervous. He was worried he was about to witness a murder the way Giroro was snarling like a wolf.

They reached the basement, and stood in front of Keroro's bedroom door.

"Hey, Keroro!" Giroro barked, "What's taking so long?!"

"You'd better not be building another Gunpla model!" Hikiki yelled.

No response. Then there was faint snickering.

"All right, that does it," Giroro snarled, pulling out two large guns. He blasted the door down.

"GIRORO?! WHAT THE HECK?!" Daikiki squealed.

"You're so impulsive..." Hikiki muttered.

"KERORO, I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A CONIPITION! YOU'D BETTER ANSWER!" Giroro snarled.

As the smoke from the gun cleared out, Tamama noticed Keroro lying on the floor.

"Oh, great. You killed him," Hikiki frowned.

"Gunso-san!" Tamama squealed.

"Heh heh heh..." It was Keroro.

"Gunso? Are you okay?" Raido asked. Keroro stood up and wobbled, as if he were drunk.

"Late night for you too?" Daikiki asked. Raido looked at him abruptly.

"What?"

"What?"

"The invasion is upon us..." Keroro snickered.

"NAW DIP!" Giroro barked, "AND WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO ABOUT IT?!"

"Ma, ma, Giroro Gocho," Keroro grinned, "Unlike the rest of you, I have an idea up my sleeve."

"You don't wear sleeves," Nozizi murmured. Dororo nudged him.

"What kind of plan?" Raido asked.

"Pekopon is made of thin layers of rock, right?"

"No."

"Well, what if we just blew it up?"

"GUNSO?!"

"No, I'm being serious. Giroro, how many bombs do you have?"

"Forget it, we're trying to invade peacefully," Dororo frowned.

"Well that only sounds super refarted," Keroro said, "Who on Keron has ever invaded peacefully? I mean, that's why it's called invasion. You go to someone's land and just take it."

"Hey, you said it from the beginning that we were doing this peacefully," Raido frowned, standing his ground, "Don't just switch it up in the spur of the moment."

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures, Raido-kun," Keroro grinned.

"We're not THAT desperate," Giroro said.

"Yes we are. Hasn't anyone seen the counter? ten. What could we possibly do in ten days?" Keroro asked.

"Well, I don't know. We pulled that Klondike Bar shop out of our rear in less than 24 hours," Hikiki said, "If we can manage that, anything's possible."

"So... like... are you saying that we could launch a missile and Pekopon could be wiped out of this solar system in five seconds?"

"Gunso-!"

"I'm asking an honest question."

"We can't blow it up," Kururu said, "If we blew it up, we could lose valuable resources-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Resources, reschmoreses. Look, the point is that if we blew it up now, it'd be over and done with. Like a band-aid."

"What about our friends here? What would happen to them?" Dororo asked.

"Kaboom."

"Keroro-kun!"

"Are you completely insane?" Giroro asked.

"Aww, of all people, I thought at least you'd be with me..." Keroro crooned.

"Why? You think I'd let you completely destroy the planet with Natsumi still on it?"

"I know I would."

"But whhhhy?" Daikiki whined.

"Have you seen her? She's got the devil's horns!"

"..."

"Did that seriously just turn you on?"

"...a little bit."

"Look, Gunso, you're not making a lot of sense," Raido said, "Just a few days ago you said that you didn't want to hurt anyone. Now you've got the Apocolypse all planned out?!"

"Yeah. All I need is someone to help me pull it off. So? Who's with me?" Keroro asked.

Tamama was always willing to be on his side, but this time was different. He was completely against it. It was impulsive. With Keroro and his passing whims and fancies, there was no knowing if he really meant it.

"C'mon. Don't be shy. Eddodo? Don't you want to let out some fury?" Keroro asked. Eddodo shook his head.

"Kururu? You want to have some fun?"

"That's what she said," Daikiki said.

"Kuku. How generous of you, but I'll pass."

"Raincheck?"

"I'm a busy guy."

"That's what she said."

"No, actually. I'm quite bereft there."

"Okay, shut up, dingbat," Hikiki muttered, her face a little bit red.

"Look. This invasion's not going to happen itself. I need teammates," Keroro said.

"What good is a leader who makes no sense?" Raido asked angrily.

"Hey, what's up with your skin? You're all shiny!" Nozizi exclaimed abruptly.

Tamama then took notice to Keroro's very appealing, moist skin. It made sense. Keroro wasn't even the one talking. It was Keroro from "Back Then."

"Gunso-san... they've been talking about a rainstorm all week on T.V... did you forget to put your anti-moisture cream on?" Tamama asked.

"Lotion is for girls," Keroro insisted.

"...so you'll cosplay as females but you won't put on lotion?" Daikiki asked.

"Isn't that like the opposite for you?" Raido asked him with a devilish smirk.

"Shuuuuut it..." Daikiki hissed, as Giroro put on a smug grin.

"Okay, well now that we've figured out that Gunso's just gotten drunk with moisture, I guess we don't have to worry about this plan anymore," Raido said.

"Well, as back-up leader, what do you suggest we do?" Giroro asked.

"I was thinking that we should spend an hour brainstorming ideas for-"

"Let's play DDR!" Daikiki piped up.

"Woohoo!" Nozizi squealed.

"That's what she said."

"...huh?"

"You'll get it someday, my Sim-deprived friend."

With that, the male subordinates of the Raido Platoon ran off. Raido stood quietly.

"...okay... well... we can still-"

As he spoke, Kururu walked off towards his lab.

"DANG IT! LISTEN TO ME FOR FIVE MINUTES!" Raido howled. Kururu was gone. Raido sighed.

"...fine just do whatever. I'll come up with something myself," he snarled, storming off.

"Raido-kun-..." Hikiki said, going after him.

Tamama sighed. He felt bad for Raido.

"He's gonna need help," Giroro said.

"I know. I mean, his Platoon's completely off the leash-"

"No, I meant we should help him brainstorm."

"Oh. Okay..." He departed with Giroro and Dororo, leaving Keroro in the room alone...

(Keroro's POV)

Keroro felt himself fuming. No one. No one was with him. Rather, they were all against him. What kind of subordinates were they? What kind of friends were they? The very thought enraged him.

He stood for awhile, drowning in his anger. Finally, he managed to shake it off. What was the point in crying over spilt milk? That wouldn't destroy the refridgerator. Keroro giggled; what a stupid metaphor. He shook that off as well. Now was the time to be serious. He'd have to execute the plan himself, though it would be difficult to do without a second leader, someone with a deep devotion, a walking artillery, or - more particularly - an intelligence officer.

Keroro's smarts would have to get to work (*coughcough*we're all gonna die*coughcough*).

How would he come up with the ultimate destruction device? Keroro was only skilled in building Gunpla models. He couldn't come up with anything as destructive as a doomsday device, even with the moisture boost. He needed help. Kururu's help. Hikiki's help. Either one would reject. It was impossible. Unless one was persuaded...

At last, Keroro began to figure out a plan. He remembered the words.

_"Kururu? You want to have some fun?"_

_"That's what she said." _

_"Kuku. How generous of you, but I'll pass."_

_"Raincheck?"_

_"I'm a busy guy."_

_"That's what she said."_

_"No, actually. I'm quite bereft there."_

_"...so you'll cosplay as females but you won't put on lotion?"_

_"Let's play DDR!" _-shot-

It was clear. Keroro wasn't just a soldier. He was an actor. He could pull off anything. It was risky, but he knew it was the only option at the moment.

Being an expert in the disguise department (occasionally) Keroro knew it wouldn't be too hard to pose as _her._ Especially since they had the same anatomy externally. The biggest risk would be with the make-up. It had to be just so. _He _was so observant.

An hour and a half later, Keroro had pulled it off. The eyes had been the hardest, but because Keroro was also an enthusiastic collector, he just so happened to own a pair of contacts that would hide his plain eyes. He scanned himself in the mirror. Perfect. Only the mouth looked a little... off. Other than that, he looked just like _her._

It was ready.

Keroro left the room. It occured to him that he would have to test the disguise. Slowly, he walked into the living room. Eddodo and Natsumi were in a dual match on DDR. Natsumi appeared to be winning; no surprise. Daikiki cheered on both, but seemed particularly towards Natsumi. Nozizi was the opposite. Raido sat on the sofa, looking irritable at his Platoon.

"Yes! I won! 'A' rank!" Natsumi whooped.

"Good game," Eddodo sighed, sweating a little and looking ashamed.

"Hi, Hiki-chan!" Daikiki grinned. Keroro smiled. It was a winner.

"Hi, Daiki-kun," Keroro smiled, using a girlish voice, but not so girly that it wasn't Hikiki.

"It's been awhile since you called me that," Daikiki sweatdropped, "Did I do something right?"

"Hiki-chan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Raido asked. Keroro blinked. Was Raido that easy to fool?

"S-Sure, honey," Keroro muttered. Raido took Keroro's hand and led him out of the room. Keroro felt a little awkward about Raido's hand holding his this way. It seemed kind of funny, but at the same time, he loved it inexplicably. If Raido had known, he probably wouldn't be doing this.

Finally, Raido stopped.

"Look, we need to say something to them," he said.

"...what do you mean...?" Keroro asked with a grin.

"They've gotten out of hand," Raido said, "The guys need to understand who I am to them and they won't listen! I need you to help..."

"O-Of course, Raido-dono! I'll do whatever I can to help! " Keroro smiled, saluting. Raido stared at him a minute. Keroro got nervous. Finally, Raido gave him a gentle stare and put his hand to the side of Keroro's stomach.

"...have you told anyone yet...?" Raido asked.

"...told anyone what...?" Keroro asked.

"The topic from this morning. We only talked about it for an hour..." Raido said.

Keroro was nervous. He was going to get caught.

"Uh... which topic...?" Keroro asked, "There were so many. Such a stressful day, y'know?"

Raido gave him a slight smile.

"I meant the news about the baby..." he smiled. Keroro felt his jaw drop. Hikiki? Was pregnant? He had no idea.

"O-...Ohhh..." Keroro stuttered, "Uh... I was... getting around... to that..."

"Have you felt sick at all?" Raido asked stroking Keroro's hat flaps. Keroro felt his face burn. This was completely disturbing, but somehow, he liked it.

"N-...Not...really..." Keroro said, "But... I'm getting a little sick now... so... if you'll excuse me..."

"Okay. Give me a kiss, sweetheart," Raido said, going to hug Keroro. Immediately, Keroro dodged the hug and ran off to Kururu's lab.

That was a close call. Keroro knew he'd need to talk to Hikiki later, when he was a little more sober about the whole pregnancy thing. For now he'd have to continue the plan. Though, he was still a little disturbed by how he'd felt around Raido. But if he wanted the job done, he'd have to go through these drastic measures.

Keroro stopped at the door of Kururu's lab. He took a deep breath and called up to him.

"Dingbat! I need to talk with you!"

The door opened immediately. He was relieved that that was convincing enough.

"Hi, Hiki-chan," Kururu said, without looking back. He was busy tinkering with a machine. (That's what she said.)

"Hello, Kururu-kun..." Keroro crooned. Kururu froze.

He looked back slowly, his cheeks were red.

"...Kururu-kun, huh...?" he asked.

"Mm," Keroro smiled, striding to Kururu slowly.

"So.. did you hear that crazy Sergeant...? Talking about a doomsday device?" he asked, stroking his finger along Kururu's shoulder.

"...uh... y-yeah. Crazy. Heh... he's always been kind of an idiot," Kururu muttered. Keroro felt a twinge of betrayal and he dug his finger into Kururu's skin sharply.

"Ow!" Kururu yelped.

"Sorry. I was only playing... rough," Keroro crooned. Kururu dropped a little sweat.

"So... what about the leader?" he asked, trembling a little.

"Well, I got to thinking..." Keroro whispered, "What if we did...?"

"What...?"

"Destroy the planet."

"B-But, Hikiki-?"

"Ssh, ssh," Keroro hushed, placing two fingers over Kururu's lips, "No talk." Keroro continued,

"I'm just saying... if we built something... together... maybe we'd become closer..."

"...closer...?"

"With Pekopon out of the way, and with infinite time on our hands afterwards... there'd be plenty of time for... us..."

"...Hi-... ...are you...?"

"Kururu, you've always been an amazing person. So smart... so sexy... I'm attracted to that..."

"O-of course... I-I know... that... you like smart guys..."

"You're more than a guy... you're a man..." Keroro crooned. Kururu was quiet, and his face reddened a little more.

"Uh... what brought this up...? I mean... you don't sound yourself..." he murmured.

Keroro knew he had to act quickly. He nearly threw himself at Kururu as he clung to him, taking his face into his hands.

"Kururu, you're so sexy. I'm am so hot for you right now; can't you just accept that?" he asked sternly. (I couldn't agree more with him personally, but you already knew how disturbing I was anyway, soooo... yeah.)

"Hiki-..." Kururu muttered, "Are you...making a suggestion...?"

"Mm... I can if you want me to..." Keroro smiled, winking to add more flirt.

"I-I do..." Kururu muttered, "You know I want you so bad..."

"Well then, you'll have to get it," Keroro teased, "Let's build this device and then tonight will be about just you and me..."

"O-...Oka-"

"HIKIKI?!"

Keroro whirled around abruptly and spotted Raido at the lab door. As soon as he and Raido met eyes, Raido seemed to immediately understand something.

"Hey, Raido," Hikiki smiled, walking up to him and then noticing Keroro.

"...um... what's going on...?" she asked, looking a bit disturbed. Raido sweatdropped.

"Gunso... you really went this far...?" he asked. Keroro felt a little sick. He had known?

"...uh..." Kururu choked, looking back and forth between Keroro and Hikiki. He finally seemed to understand the situation, "OH, GOD!" He shoved Keroro off.

Time to admit.

"Yes! Yes I did!" Keroro announced, "And if you won't comply to the order I gave you as a leader-"

A huge warbling roar rung throughout the lab.

"...what was that...?" Keroro asked.

"That was the guest I invited for dinner. How convienient his timing was," Kururu snarled, blushing still.

Suddenly, the ceiling caved in. A huge Nyororo lowered itself into the room. It opened its mouth and...

Keroro woke up in the bathtub. His skin felt chapped, though his body was submerged in water. He noticed that the water was pink. He couldn't remember a thing.

"Konbanwa," a voice said. Keroro looked over and noticed the other nine teammates sitting around.

"What's going on...?" Keroro asked.

"You got sucked dry by Nyororo," Giroro said.

"It was good that he came when he did. You were dangerously drunk," Raido said.

"How drunk...?"

"Well, you tried to destroy Pekopon completely," Daikiki said.

"Not to mention that you almost did Kururu," Giroro said.

"...and by did... you mean...?"

"Yes. You tried to have your way with him," Hikiki said. Keroro then noticed Kururu sitting in the far corner.

"Uh... hey, buddy," Keroro said.

"I could sue you for sexual harrassment. You have a lawsuit on your hands, Leader," Kururu muttered, hugging his legs.

"Oh, so if it HAD been me, you would have sued me?" Hikiki asked. Kururu looked disgusted at that.

"You're different," he protested. Hikiki rolled her eyed and snorted in disgust.

"So you don't remember... anything...?" Raido asked. Keroro sat quietly. Something seemed to come to mind.

"I'd like to talk to you and Hikiki alone," he said. Slowly, the others stepped out. (Kururu refused to move out of his corner, so Giroro had to drag him out.)

"Okay... what's up...?" Hikiki asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that your secret's safe with me. Okay? Take your time to tell the others; they'll understand," Keroro said. Hikiki sat quietly. Raido looked embarrassed.

"Gunso, what are you talking about...?" she asked.

"What?! Oh! Okay!" Raido called loudly, "Hikiki, Daikiki called for you."

"No he didn't," Hikiki said.

"Yes he did, go see," Raido said. Hikiki looked at him suspiciously, before getting up and leaving.

"What was that for...?" Keroro asked, "You'd might as well accept that I know. And hey, I think it's great that you're about to be a father-"

"She's not pregnant," Raido said through his teeth.

"...what...?"

"I just told you that because I was messing with your head. I knew it was you. If your mouth wasn't enough, the "Of course, Raido-dono! I'll do whatever I can to help!" with the stupid salute at the end did it. Hikiki wouldn't be that hyper-active and wouldn't call me "Raido-dono." So I thought I'd play around with you and since you agreed to being pregnant, that assured me that you were full of it."

Keroro stared at him disgustedly.

"You're AWFUL..." he said. Raido grinned.

"You're not so innocent either, Gunso. You played dirty with us, so I figured two could play at that game."

"At least I was drunk."

"Oh, so proud. And you nearly raped one of your subordinates that wasn't Tamama."

"Hey, that was only- ...wait, what?"

"What? Hint. What?"

(BMNC and Tamama paid him to make that hint. -highfives Tamama-)

"Okay, so if it's such a sin for me to pull a little prank on you, then you have to promise not to try and destroy the planet anymore," Raido said.

"I was drunk."

"That doesn't cover it."

"Fine. I promise not to blow up Pekopon. Conditionally-"

"You're already on a deal, moron."

"No, I just want you to stop being so flippin' attractive. You had me really concerned about that earlier..." Keroro frowned. Raido sweatdropped and stopped smiling.

"Uh... I'm not sure how I'm supposed to take that..." he muttered.

"Take it as a threat," Keroro said sternly. Both were quiet a minute. Then they burst out laughing.

"Okay, you're scary. We're turning in for the night," Raido said, getting up to leave.

"Okay, good-night!" Keroro smiled.

"And Gunso...?"

"Yes...?"

"Put on the anti-moisture cream. We can't afford another wasted day."

Keroro realized that Raido was serious now.

Nine days remained.


	6. A Fallen Star Finds an Enemy

**Keroro Gunso**

**The fallen star finds an enemy… de arimasu!**

It had been extremely unproductive that day. Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like days. If an idea ever came up, it was flawed. Tamama dreaded the counter; they had reached single digits. A week and two days. That was all they had. With that deadline, could anything be accomplished?

Keroro stood up in front of the nine in the Hinata's den.

"Look, I know there's a lot of stress right now," he began, "But we've got to get an idea of what we can do. Can we run through some ideas?"

"Selling Rainbows," Hikiki piped up.

"Selling what...?" Giroro asked.

"Rainbows. They're really popular shoes," Hikiki said.

"America's got bad economy right now," Kururu said.

"Who's talking about America? We're in Japan," Hikiki protested.

"We're home," Fuyuki said, coming through the doors with Natsumi and Masaru trailing behind him.

"Hi, Fuyuki-dono," Keroro grinned.

"What are you guys doing? Up to no good again?" Natsumi asked.

"Actually, we were discussing an invasion plan," Nozizi said with a cute smile.

"Same difference," Natsumi said.

"What do you think about Hiki-chan's idea: selling Rainbows?" Keroro asked.

"Rainbows huh? That doesn't sound so bad. You aren't messing with them are you?" Natsumi asked. Everyone looked at Kururu. He grinned.

"Kukuku...~ Why are you all looking at me?" he smiled innocently.

"Gee, I wonder," Tamama said.

"Have you come up with anything else?" Masaru asked.

"No. Why, was the Rainbow idea really that bad...?" Hikiki asked.

"Well, you guys seem to focus a lot on merchindising copyrighted items. You might switch it up a little," Fuyuki said.

"Good point, but we're getting kinda desperate in case you haven't noticed," Keroro said.

"You could try something based on the news," Masaru said.

"Masaru, don't encourage them," Natsumi muttered.

"It's not a great idea. I just wanted to help," Masaru protested.

"You wanted to help take over Earth?"

"...well... when you put it like that..."

"No, it's not a bad idea!" Keroro said quickly, "What kind of news did you have in mind?"

"I dunno. Kururu and Hikiki could invent something helpful to the world or you could disguise as Pekoponians and make your mark on the world. Do something like break a world record or something entertaining... there's always posing as celebreties..."

"Masaru! No!" Natsumi barked. Masaru and Raido both cowered a little at her snap.

"Sorry, sorry..." Masaru murmured.

"Speaking of celebreties, did you hear that Mutsumi-san is going to make an appearance on the News tonight?" Fuyuki asked.

"OH MY GOD!" Natsumi, Hikiki, and Raido screamed at once.

"...Hikiki...? You like 623's show?" Kururu asked.

"Why not? I like his voice! He's really cool," Hikiki said sheepishly.

"Raido likes him too?" Natsumi asked, "I guess there's something we have in common!"

"No, I mean, did you see that?!" Raido exclaimed pointing at the window.

"See what?" Dororo asked.

"This big... thing! It just... fell out of the sky!" Raido stammered.

"Are you feeling okay...? Is Pekopon's atmosphere getting you ill?" Keroro asked, putting his hand on Raido's forehead. Both blushed awkwardly, and Raido shoved it off.

"Knock it off! I'm serious!" he snapped.

"Alright, alright, take it easy, guys," Natsumi said, going to the window, "I'm sure it was just a bird or a- What the heck?!"

"See...? When I say something, it doesn't mean squat to anyone else," Raido muttered.

"Mumbler," Daikiki said. Raido threw him a dirty look.

Natsumi walked to the door and went outside. Keroro immediately followed. Tamama followed him and Raido followed as well. The others remained stationary.

When they got outside, Tamama took notice to a creature that was slightly larger than himself sprawled out on the grass in front of the house. She wore a black and grey layered shirt and blue jeans. She had dark blue hair and light blue fur that covered her body. She had rabbit ears and a fox tail.

Keroro and Raido looked at the girl as she lay on the grass.

"Where did she come from…?" Fuyuki asked.

"She's not an Angol is she?" Tamama asked.

"Nah, there's no way… she's too furry," Keroro said. He picked up a stick and poked her with it. The girl woke up instantly and started laughing.

"HAHA! That tickles!" she laughed.

"Wow, that was easy…" Masaru blinked.

"Hey, are you okay?" Natsumi asked. The girl sat up and blinked.

"Um… I think so," she replied with a grin, "Where am I?"

"This is Pekopon," Keroro said. The girl looked at Keroro and her eyes widened.

"YOU'RE A KERONIAN!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tamama spat, "Back off, kid!" The girl let Keroro go and hugged Tamama.

"You guys are the coolest! I'm so glad to finally meet some Keronians in person!" she said.

"So you know about us, huh?" Raido asked, "What's your name?" The girl got quiet. She rubbed the back of her head.

"I don't really know…" she said.

"How don't you know your own name?!" Natsumi asked.

"Well, I've got a lot of names…" the girl replied, "I don't have any one specific."

"That makes sense…" Keroro said.

"How?" Fuyuki asked.

"She's a Bloomacian of some sort," he replied.

"A what…?" Masaru asked.

"Bloomacian. They're a group of aliens who aren't much for invading, but it's said that some of them are species shifters," Raido replied, "Looks like she's taken her true form."

"You caught me!" the girl smiled, "But I'm not staying like this for long. Now that I've finally seen a Keronian, I'm taking a new form!" She put her arms up in the air and flashed white. Before they knew it, she had transformed herself into a Keronian. She was a light blue tadpole with a hat like Keroro's. Her tail was shaped like a star. Her symbol was a single red sparkle.

"With a new species, comes a new name!" she smiled, "Starara, desu!"

"Starara?" Masaru repeated.

"Okay, that's fine," Keroro said. Starara suddenly began sniffing the air.

"Alright, this kid's getting freakier by the minute; why are we still hanging around here?" Tamama asked.

Starara got up and went over to a group of bushes. She poked her head in.

"I thought I smelled a Keronian!" she smiled.

"What?" Raido asked. The girl dragged out another familiar tadpole from the bushes.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tororo screamed.

"Tororo? What are you doing here?!" Raido demanded angrily.

"None of your business!" Tororo barked.

"Actually, it is," Fuyuki said, "You're hiding out in our yard."

"Shut up, you stupid Pekoponian!" Tororo hissed. Starara hugged him and snuggled her cheek against his.

"He's so incredibly cute!" she cooed. Tororo tried to push her off.

"Ugh! Get off, weird girl!"

"If you tell them what you're doing here, I will!" Starara squeaked.

"Okay, okay, okay! I kinda got left behind when we were fighting last time and so I've been trying to spy on you queeroes' meetings to be able to tell the rest of the Platoon when they come back for me. Of course, I should've known that I wouldn't be learning anything from you idiots! Now let go!" Tororo shouted, shoving Starara off.

"So, you're alone, huh?" Natsumi asked.

"I suppose we could keep you as a prisoner of war," Keroro said.

"What?!" Starara exclaimed, "No! You can't!"

"Starara, you don't know this guy. He's as cold as ice," Tamama hissed. Starara began to cry.

"Dude? Is she crying?" Tororo asked, apparently getting freaked out as well.

"But you can't just cage him up like a bird!" she sobbed.

"Hey, who said anything about cages? We're just going to shove him in a bubble that physically disables him-" Keroro started. Raido nudged him.

"Gunso, that doesn't help," he sweatdropped. Starara began sobbing harder.

"You guys are so mean! How could you be so heartless?!" she bawled.

"W-what is your problem…?" Tororo asked, sweatdropping.

"Please don't lock him up! Let me take him! I'll take very good care of him!" Starara insisted. Tororo gazed at her strangely.

"Wait- what?" he asked.

"Are… are you sure you want to do that?" Raido asked.

"Absolutely!" Starara exclaimed.

"No! No, please! I-I'll take my punishment in a bubble!" Tororo panicked. Tamama exchanged glances with Raido and Keroro.

"Hm… if it bothers you so much…" Keroro started, "Starara, he's all yours."

"Really? You mean it?! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Starara squealed. She glomped Tororo, "I swear we'll be the bestest friends ever! I promise to be a very good friend to you, Tororo-kun!"

"No! This isn't fair! Why? Why?!" Tororo whined.

"No, no. I think I'll enjoy this very much," Keroro smiled.

"See you later! …you two," Tamama grinned.

The incident didn't affect them this time. But the plans weren't going well. It wasn't until the next day that Keroro finally got an idea. It started from the note on the kitchen table.

Eight days remain.

**Author's Note: Unfortunately, this is the most up-to-date chapter as of June 3rd 2009. So I won't be posting chapters as frequently now. However, thanks to you guys' support, I've gotten back into writing and I will hopefully have chapter seven done soon! Arigato gozaimasu!**


End file.
